The Joy in Dying
by Last-Dragomir
Summary: Summary within the story Lena/Yulia femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was late for meting Christina at the classroom we were meant to study group together, so I picked up the pace and bumped a few people along feeling like nothing could stop me from this meeting. Me and Christina had finally enrolled in a class together, the only class we shared in our curriculum for the remaining years of college and this was our social sciences class. We had been assigned a special project on what we thought was making our society regrettably ill and how to cure it. We were excited to make it about our views on homosexuality and how to disengage this degrading behavior from the individuals who in turn decided upon this lifestyle. I turned the last corner towards the classroom when I collided with someone who was power walking as fast as I was. We both fell to the floor pretty hard and after "Fuck could you have been going any faster?" from this other girl a hand stretched out to me to help me up. I gladly took it, dizzy from the collision against my head and as I looked up I saw these marvelous sapphire eyes staring at my face.

"Are you hurt?" she asked  
>"Not really just a bit dizzy, I'm sorry for not noticing where I was going"<br>"Nah, it's ok I wasn't looking either" she said holding up what seemed to be a script signaling that she had been reading and walking "I'm Yulia"  
>"Elena...Lena...Lena Katina" I said with a giggle<br>"Well nice to meet you Elena-Lena-Lena Katina" she said smiling "I better head off, I'm even later than I was for something"  
>"I'm sorry for making you late" I said automatically<br>"No need to be sorry, I guess I'll see you around" she said and once again flashed me that gorgeous smile heading off and leaving me amazed at how a woman could be so beautiful.

"...I'm telling you Christina this girl was the kind of beautiful the government should make illegal just cause it's soooo beautiful!" I ranted "It puts us all to shame I bet she has dozens of hunks!"  
>"Lena would you shut up already about this girl? She was beautiful I get it, no need to talk about it for 40 minutes! If I didn't know you like I do I'd say you're becoming one of <em><strong>them<strong>_" She said bitter with acid dropping from her voice as it did when we referred to the homosexuals.  
>"Look Christina I just thought you weren't going to be a bitch, but now I see you will so I'm leaving, we'll meet up together after class tomorrow or something" I said pretty angrily shoving my things into my bag and storming out of the place.<p>

_The nerve of her saying I'm one of __**THEM**__! How dare she!- I muttered  
>I stormed off and took leave to the library where I knew I could just immerse myself in books all day with nobody to disturb my peace or thoughts. When I got there it was crowded and for some reason that just deepened my dark mood and I decided it was as good time as any to go home. I walked off campus towards my apartment when my cell vibrated in my pocket with the familiar tunes of my mothers ring tone.<em>

_"Momma!" I said cheerily as I picked up and leaned against a bus station  
>"Hello my Lenka, how are you baby, it's been ages since you last phoned us." my mother chastised<br>"Oh I've just had a very rough weeks at college with the exams and everything that's all" I said fondly  
>"When are you coming home? You know we'd love to have you for the hollidays and you should bring your boyfriend too" she warmed up as she always did<br>"I'll try mother. Is Papa at work still?" I asked eager to talk to him  
>"I'm afraid he is my child, you know how he is"<br>"Well I'll phone later tonight to talk to him Momma, I have to go I'll talk to you later"  
><em>_"Alright Lenka have a great day Ya Tebla Lyublu"  
>"Me too Momma" I said smiling and hung up<em>

_When I walked into my apartment building I picked up my mail and headed towards my flat, it was not much, but cozy filled with books a bit messy in living room where I studied but otherwise my home. I threw my coat on the couch and went to prepare me some food when I heard my phone ring again this time a text._

_[i]Lena, I'm sorry.  
>Love,<br>Chris_

I bet you are- I muttered and threw the phone on the end table walking into the kitchen  
>To my surprise, or should I say lack thereof, there was nothing edible in my fridge. I sighed annoyed with myself for forgetting to go get food and now having to do so. I snatched the keys from the end table along with my cell phone and ran out the door without my coat. Distractedly I played with the hem of my shirt at the store waiting to purchase my items, when a girl bumped into me 'sorry' followed by a chirpy voice, I looked up and regretted it, I had heard a girl but logically this couldn't be who bump into me. The person had buzzed cut hair with several piercings in a white wifebeater, baggy swimming trunks and some basketball shoes, upon inspection of the face I noticed it indeed was a girl, she had long lashes and the skinny nose, soft features only found in women she smiled at me and her face softened more, I scoffed and with a disgusted face turned away enraged, five minutes later another girl got there, this one with long red hair and green eyes, she could perhaps be a model, and instead she was a dyke. I grabbed my items paid and left as soon as my feet could carry, the nerve of them kissing in a supermarket, or in public at all! All I wanted to do was scream at them about how disgusting they were and how they should consider suicide. Once I got back home I noticed there was a note stuck on my door, I snatched it without looking at it and threw it aside while I went to prepare my dinner. My mood after my meal was considerably better and accompanied by my glass of cheap wine I settled into my couch with a novel I was reading. I was immersed in the lines of forbidden love when my phone decided to vibrate again, ignoring it I went to my end table distracted from my book and gathered the piece of paper.<p>

_Heard you're mad at Chris, we should talk.  
>Love,<br>G_

I sighed and picked up the phone speed dialing Cristina's number.  
>"Look Lena I'm sorry" she began as she picked up<br>"We have always agreed to fix our issues one on one Chris what the fuck?" I started angrily, her words replaying in me head  
>"I just didn't know where to begin or how to get your attention"<br>"Look you were a real bitch about Yulia and- -"  
>"So you're in first term basis with this chick, what the fuck Lena?<br>"What the fuck is your problem Chris, I can't have other friends now?"  
>"Well now that you're gonna start befriending gays, why don't you start dating chicks Lena?"<br>"She isn't gay, and neither am I, why are you making such a big deal out of this you crazy whore!" I screamed through the phone and ended the call picking up my keys and storming off my apartment.

"Are you okay?" came a velvety voice that stopped me dead in my tracks, I had heard it before  
>"Yeah I'm fine" I said turning around and smiling at her. She had a black leather jacket, a white t shirt and gray jeans, she had changed it seems<br>"You seem pretty agitated, did we bump into someone again?" She asked mischievously with a hint of playfulness in her eyes  
>"No, just a bitch prob—where you stalking me?" I asked with a lopsided smile upon my face<br>"Not really, but I can if you want me to" she said pushing herself off from the wall she had slouched upon "I was meeting a friend like 15 minutes ago, but guess she bailed... I didn't know you lived in the college housing"  
>"Well yeah, it's nice... so you were bailed on?" I said absentmindedly noticing her dark spiked hair, the softness of her eyes with the perfect line of eyeliner making them pop, the button of a nose in that perfect canvas of a face and her goddess-like pout, she had to be a walking sin for every man in campus.<br>"Yeah, no biggie it happens" she said fidgeting with her pockets. I looked at her fingerless gloved hands and thought to myself there was no harm in having new friends, Chris just had to deal with it  
>"Earth to Lena?" she asked smiling<br>"Yeah, I'm here" I smiled back my anger subsiding and my boldness taking over "you wanna do something?"  
>"Like hang out?" she asked pulling out a cigarette<br>"Yeah dork, like hanging out" I said smiling as I pulled my coat on and straightened my scarf "I just kinda need a drink, and you were bailed on"  
>"Well, come on we're hanging out" she said suddenly<br>"Wha-"  
>"we're hanging out, come on" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the parking lot<br>"Where are we going?" I asked letting her lead me but gently pulling my hand out of her hand  
>"Just come with me!" She said stopping in front of the parking lot browsing around<br>"You forgot where you left your car?" I asked teasingly  
>"Not really" she said smirking and started straddling a red motorcycle<br>"Yulia, look you're nice and all but that's a motorcycle and I'm not really that keen in-"  
>"It's all I've got, I don't really have a car" she said almost looking apologetically and I smiled at her<br>"Don't worry, come on I know a place nearby" I said and grabbed her by the jacket sleeve making her dismount the red bike and follow me. As we walked besides each other I could feel the warmness of her body beside me, making me wonder how cold was it outside and how warm could she be in those clothes.  
>"Are you taking me to an alleyway or something to mug me?" She asked chuckling as we turned a dark corner<br>"Psht, nah then how would you buy my drinks" I said smiling at her and led her towards the entrance of the bar. It was our spot, me Christina and George's, it was called Dragonberry and it wasn't much, a bad, a dance floor, lights and good music, the bartender knew us and it was just what I needed.  
>"So do you usually kidnap chicks you've just met into random bars like this?" she asked me while sitting at the bar<br>"Not really, just the cool cats" I said and smiled ordering both of our drinks to Matt, our bartender.

After small chitchat and a hell of a lot of alcohol Matt decided it was time to hail us a cab, since we weren't good enough to even walk back to my place. When the cab arrived at my apartment I noticed that as drunk as I was, Yulia was ten times worse, she had been mixing drinks while talking about everything under the sun with her. I had to make a choice I liked this girl's company and didn't really want her to have an accident or anything, but at the same time I barely knew her and didn't want her thinking anything funny. My memories won over my ethics and I turned towards her when she turned to leave for her bike and put a hand in her shoulder  
>"Who told you we were stopping, come upstairs you're not driving like this" I<br>"Len-a you've been wonderful company tonight, but I don't wanna be a burden" she said kind of sloppily  
>"Non-sense Yulia, come on up you come with me" I said smiling leading the way tumbling slightly over my two drunk feet. After five minutes of trying and a hysterical fit of giggles I managed to open the door to my apartment, which to this day I don't remember how I closed it. Yulia and I walked into my living room and she immediately looked green, she shot a desperate look towards me and I got the message quickly enough to steer her to my bathroom. She puked a couple of times while I tried to comfort her by drawing circles in her back just like so many friends had done to me before.<br>"You are drunk!" I slurred by the last heave and she smiled despite of herself. I guided her towards the sink where she rinsed her mouth and washed her face and soon I was supporting her full weight, I placed her gently in my bed and took her shoes off, following suit with mine and just collapsing next to her jeans, coat and all. All I could think of when those last minutes of consciousness kicked in was, don't let me regret this in the morning, as the blackness of drunken sleep took over me.  
>_<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLACES, JUST THE STORY LINE AND THE IDEA_

**The Joy of Dying** by: Last_Dragomir

I never gave it much thought to how I would die, but now that it's over and done with I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, my name is Elena Sergeevna Katina and I'm currently dead.

I was born on October the fourth of 1984. I was a healthy newborn, my parents proud and beaming and my grandparents ecstatic. As a toddler I was often refered to as adorable and as a kid my passion was in literature. When I hit high school I blossomed into a beautiful girl with flaming red hair and milky white skin. My parents thought I was becoming a proper woman when I was accepted into NYU university in a full scholarship for drama, but my real passion lay in psychology. Now in the peak of my life, in the midst of friends, partying and college is where I find my demise, at the proper age of 23. No I'm not some angst full teenager who suddenly decided to cut my wrists off, or pop some pills and get it over with, no I'm not some tragedy case of cancer or swine flu, I'm not even a maniac car enthusiast who went too fast where they weren't supposed to, in fact, I was perfectly happy with my life I was at the very top of it.

Now in NYU I had these friends that were amazing, Cristina and George were just the cherry atop my perfect sunday of an ice-cream. We studied hard and maintained GPA's, me for psychology, Christina for Art Appreciation and our dear old George was in Tourism and even though we were in different buildings and majors we hit it off from day one. Don't get me wrong that we were such nerds didn't mean we didn't party, we got down and dirty, maybe even dirtier than the rest. We loved the local music scene and to go to post punk hardcore shows, as well as frat house events and even toga parties. What most people don't know is why we became friends and why we stayed that way for semesters upon semesters. You see me and my friends met when I started yelling insults at a guy obviously hitting on another guy, which was disgustingly familiar to me since plenty of gay girls hit on me on a daily basis, seeing the dreadful look on the guy's face, who ovbiously didn't want anything to do with the gay guy, I decided to take action and defend him, soon enough Christina joined in and together we threw perfect combinations of "Faggot" and "inhuman" to make him go away saving George the trouble. Yes, we met cause we were homophobes, but today I die in the place of the love of my life, the most wonderful and incredible person the universe has ever seen, and this person whom I will love even beyond my death is another woman. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

In the morning I woke up disoriented tangled between my sheets, my coat and another coat, then I realized with a start Yulia wasn't in bed, only her coat was. I sat up too quickly for my heads liking and got a terrible pounding in response, my vision blurred a little and my stomach's contents threatened to make an escape. I groaned and fell back in the bed wishing with all my might I had remembered last night how much I hated hang overs. I heard footsteps in my room and tentatively opened one eye to see, Yulia was standing in my bedroom door with a tall glass of water and what looked like bread.

"I have a terrible hang over and I don't know how I got here but thank you for letting me stay" she said gently whispering and handing me the tall glass of water and what seemed like -thank God!- Tylenol. I downed those in an instant and sat up much slower than before.  
>"we got here by cab, and I wasn't gonna let you drive we were drunk" I said with a smile "thanks" I said handing her back the now empty glass of water.<br>"I should get going, I have a rehearsal in an hour and I should go freshen up" she said pulling on her shirt and frowning at it  
>"What time is it?" I asked a bit of panic in my voice<br>"It's a quarter 'til twelve, why?" Yulia replied after double checking her watch  
>"Oh shit!" I groaned and got up in a haste my stomach lurching towards my throat again, my head wanting to burst "I had a Social Science presentation at noon!"<br>"You can still make it, we're still inside campus" Yulia said trying to relieve my stress  
>"Yeah, but my bitch of a friend was the one that...well we had a fight it was a group theme, now what am I going to do!" I said scrambling around for my books<br>"Play sick" Yulia said like she had just said the sky is blue. I abruptly stopped and looked at her quizzically, was she serious? What did she think this was High School?  
>"What?" I asked knowing I had definitely heard wrong<br>"Play sick, that way it gives you time to finish your theme, make up with your friend and you have a week to prepare" she explained  
>"This is not high school, that whenever you want you just miss out on a class and secondly, IF and this is a big IF, I decide to play sick what doctor am I going to convince to give me a certificate stating that I'm sick?" I asked not yet being able to comprehend why would she actually suggest this<br>"I'll talk to my dad, he's a doctor, he'll write something up like a virus or something... and even though we're not in high school, sometimes you gotta know when to play hookie Lena"

I was flabbergasted, she had a complete logical, sense-making explanation that I couldn't pass under today's circumstances. I mean I didn't miss out on classes and school work but this really called for drastic measures since Christina decided she was going to be a real bitch. I sat down on my bed once more and let out a big sigh, this was so unlike me.

"Well, if you say your dad can do that, then I guess I could miss today's lesson" I said as her smile grew wider  
>"I'm corrupting you" she said and smiled once more "but yeah dad can do that, he does it for Frank and Will"<br>"Your brothers?" I took a guess as I walked past her towards the kitchen  
>"Yeah, the best older brothers in the world" she said beaming with pride I smiled and popped some bread into the toaster and sat on my counter to wait for it to pop "Do you have any siblings?"<br>"Yeah, I have a sister Katya, she's younger the light of my eyes"  
>"That's nice, hey I'm really going to be late for rehearsal, but here I'll write you down my number so you can text me when you're free and we can do the certificate thing" she said grabbing my hand and pulling a sharpie out of her coat pocket wrote her digits in it, with a smile and a wave she left quietly my apartment and I stopped looking after her towards the door when my toasts popped into the air.<p>

Later that day I walked into the common room in the psychology side of the campus to finish some essays that needed to be done this week when I spotted Christina right in front of me, our eyes locked and she immediately dashed towards me. I wanted to turn around but gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Look Lennie, I'm so sorry about this whole mess, I was just PMSing badly and aside that... well I haven't really told you but...me and Donovan broke up and it's gotten me in a really sour mood I'm sorry I took it out on you" she rapidly threw at me before I could even say anything.  
>"It's alright...are you ok about the Donovan thing? You two seemed meant to be"<br>"Yeah I'm better now it's all in the past" she said smiling weakly towards me  
>"About time you guys made up!" I heard from across the room, unmistakably the voice of my George<br>"Yeah, next time keep your head out of it" I barked at him as he shrugged and ventured a hug  
>"Hey guys there's going to be a slamming party tonight by the U.A.H. and we should totally attend!" he said over excitedly. The U. A. H. was a club we attended to United Against Homosexuals for society cleansing purposes. The homosexuals were trying to take it down for discrimination, and we were very upset to find that it would most likely be disbanded by the end of this semester. Just as I was about to answer my phone rang, signaling a text had gotten here.<p>

_-I forgot to mention I have your number _ _  
>-Yulia<em>

Upon reading this a smile stretched upon my face and I flipped my phone to get the keyboard and answered fast.

_-Well NOW I think you're stalking me, lol  
>-Lena<em>

Christina and George had busied themselves with talking to each other about the awesome kick-ass party at U.A.H. and I was glad they weren't paying attention to me. My phone rung again and my smile widened.

_-I lost my phone earlier and called it from yours, I hope you don't mind terribly _

_-I don't, not really... Did you make it to your class in time?_

"Hello? Earth to Lena!" George said capturing my attention and a few stares from other common room students  
>"I'm sorry" I said blushing "What's up, what is it?"<br>"George wanted to know if you're coming to the party" Christina asked staring at my reactions, just then my phone rang once more "And I wanna know who you're texting, your smile is huge, who is he?" she asked excited.

The horror of the situation was masked in my face -thank goodness- and I put up a nonchalant air to my actions as I shrugged trying to read the next text message, surely enough it was from Yulia

_-My dad is going away on a two week trip to a medical conference with mom so it's either tonight or in two weeks, I'm sorry I didn't know about this until today. And yes I made it to class, I'm actually staring at the back of a redheaded friend of mine who's wearing a green shirt _

My eyes went wide as I looked down upon my green shirt, in the distance I heard Christina and George speculate about this 'secret boy toy' I had. I didn't dare turn around and glance at her, I knew she knew I had just read her text and now I was faced with the decision of having her meet my friends or not, somehow this scared me, and I didn't know why. I didn't care to voice that I was a homophobe or to be proud of my friends for being ones too, yet I didn't know how open or close minded Yulia was and she was bound to have at least one gay friend, like I learned most people did, this hadn't been a problem for me before, yet with Yulia I was scared to offend her, something that had never happened before. I looked up to see Christina and George looking at me expectantly, I turned around out of instinct to see if Yulia had left or not, to my relief she greeted me with a warm smile a few yards away. I looked back at my friends and smiled apologetically

"I'm sorry guys but I had plans already for this evening, I'll just have to take a rain check, there is something very important I have to do tonight and it cannot wait until tomorrow" I said looking apologetically  
>"Aw come on!" George groaned but Christina was quiet, she seemed to be calculating something when our eyes met she carried a knowing look, as if she had an answer I didn't.<br>"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow  
>"Nothing, Len... I'm gonna go over to your house tomorrow so we can work on the group assignment, I didn't go to class since you didn't" she said and offered a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes<br>"Alright then, I'll be heading off, see you guys later" I said and turned around towards where Yulia was slouching against a column.

I smiled at her energy when I saw her bouncing on her heels as I got closer, she rewarded me with that ten million volt smile she seemed to possess and as I reached her I couldn't help but wonder if George and Christina had seen where I was heading-or rather towards whom.

"I'm real sorry about the short notice, but my dad just told me when I went to get changed" she said apologetically  
>"You live close by?" I asked<br>"No, not really, around an hour away, it's far enough to keep the parentals in check but not far enough to miss them terribly" she smiled goofily "He told me over the phone"  
>"Oh, alright so when are we heading out?" I asked<br>"Well, my dad get home from work at 5pm, dinner is server at 5:30pm so we should be heading out" she said looking at her watch, I stared at the clock on campus tower and noticed it was still 3:00pm  
>"Wait, dinner?" I asked concerned<br>"Yeah dinner, it's a small price to pay for the certificate, they like to know my friends" she said again looking sorry  
>"I look like a mess Yulia, not to mention I don't know what to do around your parents" I confessed, my friends had taken me over to meet their parents hundreds of times, yet this was different to me, it seemed like a rather personal zone for Yulia<br>"Just be yourself, you're doing great so far and if you want I can walk you over to your apartment so you can get changed, it's nothing fancy, just dinner with my parents and possibly my brothers if they're home." she shrugged  
>"wait...does this mean we have to go on your bike?" I asked petrified<br>"Um...well I hadn't thought about that. I could always ask for a cab to come pick us up" she said looking sideways at me  
>"Yes, a cab would be preferable" I said and smiled<p>

As we climbed the steps to my apartment building I couldn't help be nervous, I didn't want to screw things up, much less with her parents. I unlocked my door and let her through she smiled and made herself comfortable in the couch while I settled my books and bag in a corner.

"I'll just be a minute or two, you can call the cab company and have a cab pick us up" I recommended while taking my shoes off and walking into my room  
>"That's a good idea, I'll do that right now" she said and set upon that task while I got ready.<p>

I wore a tight pair of jeans with my fashionable black boots the jeans tucked inside them, a black turtle neck, with my silver cross on the outside, my black leather coat and simple make-up smoky eyes and a bit of lip gloss. As I put the finishing touch on my lips Yulia announced the cab was here. I started walking out of my room when I saw Yulia look up at me from where she stood. She stood very still, her eyes on me looked up and down assessing my outfit, I blushed feeling this being much more personal than an appraisal of my clothes and just as the look came it went with a clearing of her throat.

"the cab is here" she announced hey blue eyes a shade darker than they had been before.  
>"I figured, is this alright for dinner?" I asked now self conscious about my attire as we made our way outside<br>"It's more than ok Lena" she said chuckling as she waited for me to lock the door behind me

As we made our way into the cab she spit out the address to the driver. We settled in a comfortable silence, yet I could feel Yulia's gaze travel my body more than once. I turned and look at her and she smiled warmly at me. Her head was leaned on the back of the seat, her hair was perfectly styled into even soft spikes, her makeup was subtle but accentuated her eyes very well, she wore a buttoned down white shirt, a leather jacket over that and faded black jeans that looked gray, biking boots and the leather fingerless gloves from before. I smiled and struck up conversation, from then on our ride was spent making small talk about her family I was soon to meet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

When we passed the double gates I could see it was not a house, but more of an estate, I widened my eyes at Yulia with a smug look on my face which she defended with an embarrassed shrug. I tried to pay the driver but Yulia shook her head at me and told him to put it on their tab, apparently they used that cab company a lot. My heart hammered in my chest as Yulia looked at her watch and smiled 'right on time' she mouthed and pulled her keys out and opened her door, the beautiful home had tall ceilings and a chandelier in the receiving area that was the most gorgeous piece of lighting I had ever seen. The receiving area stretched towards double grand stairs towards the top floor of the house, towards the left I could see a huge library with a grand oak desk and several leather chairs, it looked cozy and I could see myself lost for days if I had a library like that, every wall that I could see through the open door was stacked floor to ceiling with books.

"My dad got us all into reading since we were really young, he loves books, it kinda rubbed on us all" she said quietly noticing my admiration for the library. "We'll probably retire there after dinner, for small talk and coffee or cognac, which ever my father is in the mood for today"  
>"Just like in the movies" I said to her with a toothy smile which she returned, her breathtaking smile grazed her features and she pulled me by the hand towards the back of the stairs, it led towards three sets of doors and I could see the double door we were heading towards was the dinning room. Before we crossed the threshold Yulia gave my hand a small reassuring squeeze and for the first time I was very glad she was holding my hand. Her parents were already sitting on the table, each of them at opposite ends, her father had her same astonishing eyes, he smiled warmly as he saw us enter and the warmness of this gesture reached his eyes, he had dark raven hair and a sweet looking face, a very masculine jawline and thin glasses. He reached towards Yulia as she made her way towards him dropping my hand gently, she reached behind his back and embraced him tightly.<p>

"Papa! It's so good to see you" she breathed  
>"How are you my child, I have been waiting this visit for two weeks" he said, his voice deep and booming, Yulia held him at arms length to better assess his face and smiled warmly at him, he beamed back<br>"Papa you know how college is, work, work and more work!" she joked as he laughed richly, his warm laughter filling the room.

I stood there watching the exchange and blushed I looked over to the other end of the table where unmistakably Yulia's mother had stood upon our arrival. She was regal looking, very elegant and poised her eyes were a different shade of blue but they showed kindness and love as she looked on towards her daughter and husband. She had Yulia's features, you could instantly see the resemblance except the eyes and skin color, Yulia was a bit more tanned than her mother, whereas her mother's skin was milkier. She had pearls around her neck, a simple blouse but even from the distance you could see it was probably expensive and dark slacks, her heels held her at an impressionable height and I silently wondered why Yulia was so small if her parents were both around the taller digits. My survey over the older Volkova was interrupted by the gentleness of Yulia's hand, it was back in my own and she tugged gently for my attention I peeled my eyes from her mother who was now looking at me smiling warmly and stared into her face.

"Lena this is my father Dr. Oleg Volkov" she said as he smiled, his eyes turning into small beads as his booming voice filled the dining room  
>"Non-sense! You may call me Oleg, or Papa, none of those Dr. Volkov or Mr. Volkov fomalities, if Yulia brought you home, you're family" he said and shook my hand. I shot Yulia an accusatory look but smiled<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you Oleg, Yulia has spoken well of you, both of you" I said then venturing a look towards Yulia's mom  
>"This is my mother Larissa, she is the one that makes sure nothing falls apart in this house" Yulia joked as Larissa hugged me<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you Lena" she said and I smiled you could tell she meant it  
>"The same here Mrs-"<br>"no, no! Larissa or Momma, Oleg already took formalities out of the way"she said with a melodic laugh.  
>"Are Frank and Will gonna be home tonight?" Yulia asked hopeful<br>"No, they each had things to do, unfortunately my Devotchka"  
>"Alright" Yulia replied and pulled a chair for me to take a seat in, as I sat she pushed my chair in like gentlemen do and I smiled. She sat closest to her father beside me and dinner was held in a very casual and amicable manner. We made small talk and Yulia and her father bantered each other lightly making me and her mother laugh a lot.<br>"Should we take this into the library?" Yulia asked after desert was served  
>"I'm afraid I have the most dreadful headache Yul's so I'll be passing, I'm sorry Lena, dear I hope you return to our home again for dinner, it was lovely to have you here." She insisted and I smiled hugging her farewell as she was retiring for the night. She then embraced her youngest and kissed her forehead, then she moved towards Oleg and after looking into his eyes kissed his lips lovingly, it was quite a display of true love. I smiled and Yulia beamed at me showing me how proud she was of the fact her parents loved eachother.<p>

"Well, let's move towards the library shall we?" Oleg said after his wife disappeared and he led the way towards the ample room in the front.  
>Once in the library her father served us each a small sniffer glass of cognac while he lit a cigar. I had come to know throughout the dinner conversation that Yulia's father inherited a huge fortune from his father's company upon his passing, yet a younger Oleg decided against becoming a spoiled human being, he moved from his homeland in search of anonymity. He later on enrolled in medical school and became quite a successful surgeon, he met Yulia's mother in the E.R. She had been a car accident victim. My thoughts derailed when I felt Yulia's soft hand on my own, squeezing gently while her melodic voice filled the room, undoubtedly laughing at something amusing her father said. I looked towards Oleg with a smile and his smile grew. After many jokes and banters and sniffer upon sniffer filled to brim with cognac Yulia's dad decided we should stay the night, he wouldn't take a no for an answer. Yulia started to argue her tongue heavy from the alcohol, I squeezed her hand gently and through my drunken stupor smiled towards the older Volkov, her lips sealed instantly as her eyes shone with happiness.<p>

"We'd love to stay Oleg, thank you for the offer" I said gently as he looked warmly towards me and smiled his gaze turned towards his daughter and his smile widened  
>"Don't let this one go Volkster, she's a keeper" and with that he turned around and bid his farewells closing the doors to the library and undoubtedly off to his wife, while my mind was running in all directions it could thing of<p>

_Is Yulia gay? Was he just kidding? Maybe he said that to all of them, since he has two sons and one daughter?...but...if however impossible it may seem...she is...gay...How do I feel about her?...I mean, I love her company and it's not like I'd be turning gay or anything, but...could I really have a gay friend?_

"Hey, are you ok?" Yulia asked worriedly looking from the wall she was slouching upon, she seemed appropriately to be keeping her distance her eyes wary  
>"Yeah...I'm just..." I trailed off, my eyes meeting hers as I wrung my hands together<p>

_Can I do this? _

"Look about what my father said" she started apologetically. I raised my hand to signal her to stop talking, she abruptly shut up, I could see the nervousness on her face even with the alcohol she had consumed her nerves were on edge

_It's now or never, if I don't make a choice now it'll be too late_

I ventured another look at her and my mind was set.

"Yulia, shut up...come here" I signaled with my hand as she moved sluggishly towards me across from where she stood, she stopped a few feet from my seat and our eyes met once more "I am your friend, and something about you strikes me different from others...what your father said...was...flattering to say the least." My eyes held sincerity and I'm sure she saw that there, she seemed relieved  
>"I'm sorry for not telling you before" she apologized holding my hand<br>"All I ask is patience Yulia, to be quite honest I had never had a friend...quite...like...you" I admitted our eyes connecting, her eyes pleading for me to understand, mine pleading the same  
>"I'm just me Lena, and I'm...I'm cool you know" she admitted with a small shrug, suddenly her confidence faltered, I could see broken remains through the cracks in her guard and this, whether it was because of the alcohol or not, made my eyes water. In seconds my arms wrapped around her and she held onto me tightly, with a knot in her throat she tried to reply but just couldn't find the words. I pulled her at arms length and wiped her tears.<br>"Lead me to your chambers, it's time for us to retire" I humorously added trying to break the serious mood around us, it seemed to work she rewarded me with a chuckle and a big smile  
>"Don't make fun of me" she whined<br>"Well you've been all so proper ever since we set foot into the house!" I defended myself and she smiled leading the way upwards the grand staircase  
>"It's my parents!" she exclaimed brushing her hands through her face frustrated "We all took classes on being proper and shit, it tends to be standard when we set foot inside the house"<br>"Wow is this a whole other wing of the house?" I asked as she opened double white oak doors and we were inside what seemed to be a receiving room, she smiled goofy at me as she opened another adjacent door this one led us towards a huge room with dimmed lights Plexiglas separated the 'hallway' from the area, there were all the gaming consoles imaginable, PS3, XBOX 360 Elite, Wii, there were even old arcade games like Atari and an original Nintendo, there were two huge leather couches and a projector, it seemed Yulia and her brothers were very big gamers.  
>"This is our wing of the house" she said smugly as she opened one of the five doors along that hallway it was the furthest to the right. As the door opened gray and electric blue walls greeted my eyes.<br>"Well here's my room" she said with a grand gesture "Here's the bed" she motioned to a big king sized white bed that looked like heaven right now "That's my bathroom, the twins have their own"  
>"I never knew they were twins" I said as she smiled at me<br>"Yeah, they are... make yourself comfortable, if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower" she said smelling her shirt on her way to the bathroom, her eyes met mine before she closed the door and I took off my boots my mind reeling, it seemed that in the time we had the conversation in which I decided to ignore all my moral beliefs and convictions we sobered up... I think it would've sobered up anyone for that matter. I put my face in my hands and looked up towards the ceiling wondering if I wouldn't let Yulia down, if I could control my morally rightful mouth before messing up with my newest friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I rolled over to my side, a warm body was snuggled upon me, Yulia's arm was draped around my waist, it seemed it was way early and it wasn't the time for my eyes to be open...yet they were. My mind raced as I held still afraid I might wake her. After tonight things were gonna get rocky to say the least, but I was determined to be this girl's friend. I ventured a look at her peaceful face and smiled, there was something definitely pulling me towards her, but what? She was amazing, she was by far the most fun person to hang out with, and that was saying a lot...Hell, for me to accept her being...a...lesbian?...pretty amazing hunh? Suddenly my eyes came to focus with glossy sapphire blues and I blushed, our eyes seemed to focus on each others and she mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'go to sleep' I leaned closer to hear her better and her arm pulled me closer as she snuggled into my chest...

"Go to sleep Katina" she said a bit more coherently, but half asleep already I could tell by her breathing

I let myself relax in her grip and concentrated on her shallow breathing while my heart hammered in my chest. Eventually, it seems, I fell asleep again because when my eyes fluttered open it was mid-daylight. I patted the bed to find the small dark haired girl when I heard the shower running. I wrapped a blanket around me and ventured a look around the room, to my left there was a huge balcony the sliding door was creaked open letting the morning breeze in, to my right was the open door to the bathroom, steam coming in towards the bedroom giving me goosebumps. I ventured to my right and stood at the door frame, I saw Yulia's silhouette in the shower and blushed, I quickly turned around and laid down on the bed again waiting for her to finish. My mind going 100 kilometers and in the wrong lane, suddenly the opening tunes of "the final episode" from Asking Alexandria blared through the room and I smiled wickedly recognizing the tune, it seemed Yulia was hardcore sometimes.

"Lena check who that is on the phone for me please" she hollered from the shower as I picked up her Epic and looked at the screen a picture of this beautiful blonde stared back at me 'Lindsay', it read  
>"It says Lindsay" I hollered back as she turned off the shower and within minutes walked out draped in a towel wearing her perfect smile<br>"Good morning" she beamed at me and I blushed lowering my gaze  
>"Morning Yulia" I said and handed her the phone, it had stopped ringing<br>"I hope I wasn't a hassle last night, my brother's say I'm the worse bed mate ever!" she complained as she haphazardly pulled clothes from drawers and the closet, she looked like a mini storm  
>"Not at all, I slept like a log throughout the night" I lied as she pulled on some underwear and a bra letting the towel drop as she finished<br>"Well, how bout you freshen up and we get some breakfast, I'm starving!" she exclaimed with big eyes as she turned around to rummage her closet once more her bare back towards me as the dip in her back neared her ass I found a tattoo there my eyes traveled her body as my throat felt dry, I gently made a grab for my duffel bag but remembered I hadn't brought it with me, so I cleared my throat and she turned around looking quizzically at me a shirt now covering her tattoo while she put some socks on her small feet  
>"I don't have clothes here" I reminded her as if it was the most natural thing in the world<br>"Well..." she seemed to look around pondering "you can wear some of mine"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah, I'm sure, I was just thinking if any of my clothes would be your style" she said and motioned me towards the closets

Around an hour later and a cab ride we were in the outskirts of the NYU campus. Yulia had bought us, after many complains from my part for her buying, some hot dogs and cokes at the hot dog stand of her choice. I had to admit they were scrumptious and as I took my last bite my phone went off ringing loudly. Yulia stared at me with a huge grin, undoubtedly she recognized the tunes for the black veiled brides as I answered Christina's call looking at Yulia to leave me alone over the ringtone, she just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Tell me Chris, what has been plaguing your mind? As your future psychologist I strongly recommend against any kind of sexual frustrations that might be plaguing you..." I started playfully as she cut me off  
>"Where the hell are you Katina?" she demanded in aggravated frustration<br>"I'm having breakfast, why?" I asked puzzled as Yulia took my trash as well as hers towards the trash can  
>"I have been in front of your house since 8 o'clock this morning, thought I'd surprise you, but it seems like you never came home seeing as it is 10:00am and you never left the apartment, I have been stuck waiting for you, I told you I'd come over yesterday" she said getting angrier. I put my head in my hands frustrated for forgetting and sighed, I looked over at Yulia who was taking a picture of some pigeons with her high performance camera, she glanced towards me and offered a concerned smile. With a wave of my hand I signaled her that I was fine and she proceeded to take pictures of some kids playing in the sidewalk.<br>"Look...Chris, I'm sorry I forgot you were coming over, quite frankly I didn't know you'd be coming over so damn early though" I tried  
>"Fuck you Lena, you know I spend the day with you if I have previously said I'm coming over" I flinched knowing she was right "Just get here I want this to be over and done with"<br>I stood there blankly looking at me phone.  
>"It ain't gonna bite you" I heard Yulia's humorous voice reach my ears, she was standing right in front of me<br>"You don't know that, what if it's a transformer or something?" I played back  
>"Pshht, you wish!" she exclaimed and offered her hand to help me stand.<br>"I have to get back to my house, Christina is having a fit" I explained  
>"Again?" she asked looking sorry for me<br>"It seems so" I said not really wanting to leave but knowing I had to  
>"Well, you have the medical excuse, you are fed, and you are smiling, you can go now" she said playfully<br>"Whatever Volkova, wanna do something later?" I asked surprised by the boldness and eagerness in voice  
>"Sure!" she exclaimed, her eyes bright "Text me when you're done, I gotta meet up with Lindsay either way so I'll catch you later" she said as she started walking off in the opposite direction from me backwards goofily smiling at me<p>

As I sat there trying to piece what Chris was telling me about her point of view into homosexuality, rehearsing for the presentation, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder towards Yulia. She was gay...and I was her friend, we had grown close in such a short amount of time. She had been the first homosexual person I had ever met that didn't disgust me. I actually thought of Yulia fondly and not as one of **THEM**. My thoughts then traveled to this morning, she was going to meet up with this woman that had called her at eight in the morning, was she her girlfriend? Was I jealous? I asked myself as I felt my mood darken and shift towards thoughts of this Lindsay chick.

"...Look Lena all I'm saying is that these homosexuals are ruining us, they're all so fucking disgusting, you can never have a good time with any of them! They're always hitting on you or thinking sick thoughts..." she rambled and I felt myself grow furious, Yulia was gay, and she was certainly not like that, she had been the opposite of that so far with me, very respectful, very complacent, very...amazing "And they all look so gross, they're like abominations, it's like attack of the gays or something, I mean if we would let them, all those dykes would just rape us repeatedly against our wills...like that chick you say is so beautiful I bet she'd rape us in a heartbeat" I felt the sting before my mind had caught up with my body, the sound echoed in the room her shocked eyes met my furious ones as I recoiled my hand from the backhand I had given her, I set my hand below my thigh seeing as it shook eager to hit her again, my anger growing..._how dare she!_

"Leave, I'm withdrawing the presentation, you can do it by yourself" I said coldly as her hurt eyes connected with mine "Don't ever speak of Yulia again" I warned as her eyes widened and anger took over her features  
>"You fucking dyke!" she raged "You like her, you disgusting little freak!"<br>Sadly that's when I lost it and grabbed her by the neck of her shirt, one handed opening my front door I shoved her outside making her fall on her ass in the hallway and threw her belongings out the door towards her, spitting the floor next to her.

As I locked my door I heard her screaming insults outside and eventually leaving, my hands shook and my knuckles became white from the pressure I was putting on them. _How dare she offend Yulia in such a way, when she has been nothing but nice to me! How dare she say I fucking like her!_ I couldn't think straight I grabbed my coat and headed out of my apartment slamming the door a bit too loudly and locking it in a haste. I traveled as quickly as my two feet could carry me and as anger clouded my vision I stepped into the New York City streets. When I took in my surroundings I was in front of what seemed to be a club, I didn't know where I was or how long I had walked, I had been so estranged in my thoughts I just walked in anger as fast as my own two feet could carry me. I saw a sign at the entrance _HAPPY HOUR UNTIL 9:00PM, FREE ADMITANCE TO CLUB WHILE CONSUMING AFTER 9:00PM _I shrugged, a drinking binge didn't seem half bad, I WAS a college student. So for the next four hours or so I indulged in the drinks KrashKlub had to offer me. I was way drunk by the time I asked for another and the bartender told me the happy hour was over, that drinks would be served at a regular price I shrugged and ordered some more not really caring bout the bill. I slouched in my seat when this girl sat next to me I looked over and saw she had a halter top, tight jeans and gray boots she looked over to me as if I was meat and she was starving, all of the sudden her soft hand caressed my shoulder and I looked at her repulsed, surely she wasn't trying what I think she was.

"Hi there baby" she said in a seductive tone and to my horror scooted closer, as I looked around desperate for an escape I noticed most of the patrons here were girls, and they all seemed to be quite fond of each other. _Fucking great Katina, you go for a drink at a fucking gay club!_  
>"Great" I voiced sarcastic as I downed my shot and tried to stand...TRIED...my leg wobbled and gave in, I was sure my head would crash to the floor as I felt hands wrap around my waist, I looked up half expecting to meet electric blue eyes for some reason, but all I saw were the eyes of the girl in the halter top, she pressed me against her body tightly enjoying every inch of my skin while holding me up. I couldn't coordinate all that well and what to me was an attempt to break free, in reality looked like I was dancing. My eyes shot around in a panic and as I finally freed myself this girl pulled me back towards her trying to crash her lips to mine, I expected her lips on mine in seconds...but they never did, instead I heard a loud smack and her hands fell away from me, being replaced by other, more familiar ones. I looked behind me towards the owner of the hands and met Yulia's gaze, she was staring indignantly at the halter chick who's lip was bleeding, it seems Yulia punched her.<p>

"What's with you Volkova!" the girl exclaimed  
>"Don't try to touch her ever again" she said fiercely her grip tightening over my waist making me feel protected and safe, her words were confident but slurred, she was tipsy or drunk as well.<br>"Is this your new love toy, because she was all over me, you've got quite a slut!" the other girl spat and I felt Yulia's hands leave my torso, other hands held my shoulders and as I looked back I saw it was Lindsey holding me concerned, just as I was taking her features I heard a gasp and turned just in time to see dizzily how Yulia's fist connected splendidly with the girl's jawline, as the other one dropped to the floor Yulia stumbled shaking her hand, definitely drunk.  
>"Lena are you ok?" she slurred at me as her concerned blue eyes met mine and I let out a drunken smile<br>"You saved me!" I cheered as I draped my arms around Yulia's neck and rejoiced behind me Lindsay let out a chuckle as Yulia held onto the bar to support us both.  
>"Is she drunk Yuls?" I heard Lindsey ask my raven savior<br>"I would like to think so" she said as she looked into my face and beamed "Are you drunk Lena?"  
>"I am, isn't it grand!" I exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug and laughed wholeheartedly<br>"Let's take her home Linds, tell your wife we're leaving" Yulia said and I felt the tension leaving my body as she mentioned Lindsay had a wife  
>"I don't wanna go home" I whined into her chest as I relished the warmth<br>"We're not staying here, I just clocked someone, the bouncer will come looking for me" she slurred and led me towards the door "We'll just take this party to my place"  
>"Not on the bike Yulia" I protested as she laughed<br>"No, I live a block from here come on" she said putting my arm around her neck and the other around my waist supporting my weight. Soon we were joined by Lindsay and what I assumed was her wife, Lindsay grabbed my other arm and draped her around her neck helping Yulia support my weight  
>"I'm Lindsay, it's nice to finally meet you Lena" she said with a wholehearted smile and I goofily smiled back<p>

Yulia's apartment was nothing short of amazing, it had a library just like her father's except smaller and that's where we moved the party into, an amazing supply of booze was at our disposition and I was ecstatic to continue drinking, looking into Yulia's baby blues as she offered me my next drink, I even forgot why was I drinking in the first place!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The four girl party was going strong as the music blared and we drank and danced, in the blink of an eye though Lindsay and Jackie were all over each other, this time I looked on in awe and not disgust. They had spent the whole way to the apartment telling each other how much they loved each other and it was something you could easily see by glancing into the gazes they gave towards another. As soon as Yulia realized they were going at it her smile widened and she whistled at them.

"room, now" she ordered and they saluted her like a general and left in a fit of drunken giggles. We were all alone in the library with cheap alcohol, the radio and each other.

"Lena, are you alright?" I heard Yulia's voice, I raised my head and saw her standing in front of me, her jacket was long gone and her shirt had the first three buttons unbuttoned her sleeves rolled up, her shoes had been discarded long ago and her face was just inches from mine, her breath smelled of alcohol and I looked towards her face with half open lids, I was way drunk and I knew it. Still the slow smile that crossed my lips was more sober than I was, it was a daring smile, a hungry smile, her half close lids were entrancing and this boyish smile crossed her lips, the kind of smile girls melt for. I saw that she had raised her hand next to our faces and looked towards it. Changing my line of sight I noticed that she had a blunt in her hand, my eyes grew wide and she chuckled loudly I turned and looked at her and she looked back with joy.

"I told you I was corrupting you"  
>"Not really, it wouldn't be the first time" I said clumsily pulling it out of her hand defiantly and picked up her zippo, lighting the joint up expertly, her eyes widened and a slow drunken smile spread across her face. I took a long drag and let it go very slowly as I handed the joint back to her I cocked an eyebrow as she took an equal long drag and repeated my motions.<br>"Wow, you're wild already Katina!" she exclaimed teasingly while turning on the radio, Emily Browning's Sweet Dreams came on as my lips curled into a reserved smile, her eyes met mine with a knowing look.  
>"I'm not just a geek" I said smiling, she let go of the smoke she had in her mouth and turned towards me, she placed the blunt cherry side into her mouth and motioned for me to close the gap as she started exhaling smoke, I took a long drag my senses already clouded by the alcohol, this high made everything tingle. Her lips on mine as I inhaled the intoxicating smoke felt amazing. She pulled back and stared into my eyes with glossy sapphire blues and flicked the ashes off the blunt after removing it from her mouth. My eyes closed as my lips pushed forwards until our mouths met it was a hurried kiss, my hands reached behind her head and held on tightly to her hair, my actions awarded by a moan, I was surprised and pulled again while biting her bottom lip, my eyes ventured open and I saw her moan again, I was amazed by her actions as well as my own, my mind contradicting what my body desperately wanted, I kissed her hungrily again my tongue begging for granted entrance and as we battled for dominance her hands found my back and scratched down the length of it. I hissed and stood up pulling her face up gently with me, her body stretched upwards and her hands roamed my back, my hips. I was not sure if the high I had was impulsing my actions but her lips left me with the sensation that I was drowning and she was the air I needed to survive, my mind suddenly decided not to care as my body reacted upon itself, her hands pulled me towards her and my mouth broke free from hers, my swollen lips trembled as her breath tickled my neck, the proximity of our bodies was astounding and her lips finally stuck to my neck, the only sound that was heard was our gasps and her name escaping my lips. I fumbled with her shirt hungry for it to be off, she complied and tore mine off as well, her hungry eyes drinking me in as her blue gaze turned darker from lust, my eyes traveled her tanned skin and the perkiness of her breasts, Instantly my lips crash into hers, it seemed my drunken body ached for those more than anything as my hands roamed and cupped her breasts. She surprised me grabbing me by the ass and pulling me upwards my legs instinctively wrapped around her torso and she slammed me into a wall attacking my neck and collarbone, I moaned loudly, so loudly I was sure Lindsay, Jackie and half of New York had heard me, but I felt I was on fire everywhere she touched me. I gripped her back, no doubt scratching it as she hissed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I felt her bite into my collarbone and suck and lick gently after the bite, I pulled her closer and she struggled with removing my bra, after a few attempts she managed to pry it off. She lowered her face and gently licked around my nipple making it as hard and erect as possible, then took it into her mouth and suckled, I pushed against the wall for support as my eyes rolled back from the pleasure her hand exploring my other bosom as I pulled her closer. She then positioned her hands under my ass again and whimpered in a very hoarse, out of breath, voice "Hold on tight" I did as she started moving and ascending the stairs with me clinging onto her, I attacked her exposed neck and licked and sucked at it as she moaned, for a minute I swore we would topple over when I sucked her pulse point, but she held off. She kicked her bedroom door open and threw me in the bed a hungry but playful smile adorned her face as she stared down my body. I looked at her through half close lids and beckoned her forward towards me, my drunken stupor was gone and I felt a bit high still, but the raw lust that ran in me sobered me up immensely. As soon as our lips met whatever reasoning I was going to find to stop this was gone and I tugged at my pants and underwear as she desperately helped me remove them, I removed hers as well and sat up pulling her towards me kissing her chest, her breasts, her flat stomach, I then licked my way painfully slow to her hip bones and sucked hard at the left one leaving a mark. She moaned as her hands flew to my hair and tugged at it roughly kissing my lips once more she then pushed me backwards with her weight and trailed her lips down my neck, my ample breasts and my stomach then she pulled back up and assaulted my lips again with a hunger like no other, she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I felt wet beyond comprehension, no one had ever made me feel this way before and before any more coherent thoughts seeped through my brain I felt her fingers rubbing my core. My back arched towards her as our lips parted and a long moan escaped my lips she grunted as she attacked my neck again and plunged a finger deep inside me. My eyes flew open as I gasped everything was just so much for me, it was bliss and ecstasy in it's rawest form, she pulled away and gazed at me from heavy lids full of lust, she bit her lips as her finger plunged into my core more rapidly than before, my breath coming back ragged and shallow as I stared into her eyes through my half closed ones. She mumbled what I thought to be 'fucking beautiful' and I grabbed her by the nape of her neck and crashed my lips into hers, I was so close. I lifted my knee spreading my legs further and came in contact with her wet and warm center, the moan that escaped her turned me on even more and all I wanted was to hear it again and again. I applied more pressure and she started rocking back and forth with the rhythm of her finger, she then added another one making me moan and throw my head back in the pillows. She sped up her movements, both hers and her hands as she nibbled my earlobe...I was so close... all of the sudden I heard her voice smothering my very soul...<p>

"Come for me Lena"

I felt the world had exploded around me, everything was on fire, I moaned her name as I came, and in seconds I felt her collapsing next to me not removing her fingers from inside me letting me ride my orgasm out until the very end. I panted and she did the same, the world was a wonderful place right now, at least for me and as I recovered I rolled on top of her and kissed her fervently. She kissed me back slowly and tenderly as her arms wrapped around my back pulling me close to her. I leaned my head on her chest as she ran her fingers through my hair soothingly, our silence comfortable.

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was giggling and a gasp, I ventured opening my eyes and noticed Yulia had draped the sheets over us, I ventured opening my eyes and saw that Lindsay and Jackie were standing at the door smiles plastered to their faces, their hair looked disheveled from sex and they were wearing each others shirts and panties only. I looked up and saw that Yulia was still fast asleep, when I looked back towards the door frame they were both gone and had closed the door giving us some privacy. I kissed Yulia's shoulder and snuggled up to her as sleep took over me once more, I was unprepared for what the morning held, but for now I was perfectly content.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I half expected to be alone when I woke up, seeing as Yulia was always out of bed when I'd wake up, but today I laid in her arms while she slumbered. I looked at her peaceful face, her perfect nose and soft lips, her regal neck and the tanned skin of her body tempted me once more. A huge smile stretched my features as I remembered last night, it had been amazing, Yulia had a passion that was unmatched by any other lover I had ever had. I laid my head on my elbow propped up to watch her sleeping and thought long and hard over this. I must have been lost in thought because the next thing I knew I felt those delicious lips upon mine I kissed back and felt myself being pushed back into the bed, my hand found her neck and I pulled her closer to me, the other one rested upon her chest and I could feel her heartbeat clearly. She pulled away and our gazes met, her eyes were so clear it was astonishing, she offered me an amazing smile and I smiled back at her feeling my heart soar.

"Good morning" she said in that raspy sexy voice of hers and I almost melted  
>"Good morning" I said as I etched her face into my mind<p>

She opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off from anything when Lindsay cracked open the door and stuck her head in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a phone down here, that I'm beginning to think is yours Lena, that has some hardcore shit playing since noon!" she exclaimed exasperated "I just couldn't take it anymore, and I didn't want to mess with it"  
>"I'll be right there" I said laughing wholeheartedly as Yulia beamed at me. She crawled off me and as the sheets fell off I could see her wonderful body. My mind caught up with me and I snapped at attention to what I was doing...what I had done. My face must have shown the shock and realization as it dawned on me and I looked down on my naked body because within seconds Yulia was by my side being very careful not to touch me.<p>

"Lena, what's wrong?" she asked, I could hear fear masked behind her voice and I looked up at her eyes wide, gaping like a fish out of water  
>"I...Yulia...I haven't been completely honest with you...and I'm freaking out right now..." I said my throat dry and my palms sweaty <em>I had just had sex with a girl...THE MOST AMAZING SEX...shut it, that's irrelevant<em> I fought inwardly  
>"Take your time, can I bring you something? I'm right here, let's talk..." she offered genuinely concerned "here" she offered me a shirt 2 sizes two big and I gratefully took it putting it on.<br>"Thank you" I said in a quiet voice, looking down on my hands "Yulia...If you wanna be with me, there's somethings you gotta know..."  
>"I wanna know everything Lena" she said holding my hands and looking into my eyes piercing inside my soul. In that moment everything shifted for me, the rage I had towards myself and the anxiety left with her words, as I saw she was speaking sincerely and not just out of lust or desire like I thought all gay people did.<br>"I...I'm a homophobe..." I stated as my voice trembled and I feared the rejection that would come from the smaller girl  
>"You mean you were a homophobe" Yulia sweetly corrected as she held my hand in hers<br>"No...I mean I am...you are this humongous exception that for the life of me I cannot quite understand how..." I trailed off not really understanding myself as I spoke and before I knew it tears were coveting my face. I felt her strong arms around me as she cradled me close to her chest.  
>"Oh Lena, I didn't know...I...I'm so sorry, I thought...God, I don't want to make you cry!" she apologized which made me cry harder<br>"Yulia..." I tried between sobs "How can you be so perfect, how can I feel so strongly about you, you're a woman!" I reasoned trying to get a grip on my mind  
>"Lena, there is nothing wrong with this" she tried as she held me at arms length and looked into my eyes "Ever since we bumped into each other, I have been mesmerized by you Elena and I didn't plan this, but it happened, and I like you, a lot, and you've seen how I am and how I can be, I'm respectful I come from a good home, good parents and brothers, I'm as normal as any other individual, I just like girls, that's all... you have seen this with your own two eyes"<br>My crying had stopped, as I pondered on her last words, I HAD seen it with my own two eyes, she was normal... no Yulia could never be normal, she was amazing, she was probably the most amazing person I had ever met, _and when she looks into my eyes everything melts away..._ I realized I had developed so many feelings for her that should be towards some guy, any guy... but I also realized that nobody in this planet would be just like Yulia, cause they wouldn't be Yulia and Yulia was what I wanted. I closed the gap between us capturing her lips with mine, the sudden change made her take a bit to respond, but non-the-less her arms softly wrapped around me and her lips started a sweet rhythm against mine. When we pulled away our foreheads pressed together, her eyes still closed as she relished the kiss as much as I did.  
>"Just be patient with me Yulia, I... I think I have proven to you that I like you" I tried in a lighter tone at the end making her chuckle "And I do like you Yulia, more than I should... I don't know how things will play out, I'm not sure about what I'm ready for or not-"<br>"Shhh" she said before placing her lips upon mine cutting me off with a soft short kiss "We'll take things as slow as you need us to, we have all the time in the world... we'll get through anything, cause I'll be holding your hand very step of the way" she reassured me and I smiled so brightly I thought my face would split in two.  
>"come on, let's get something to eat and me attend the fucking phone" I said as she smiled<p>

We stole kisses from each other while getting dressed in a fit of giggles, I wore some clothes she had to spare, and the moment presented itself where I didn't know if we were putting clothes on or off from all the kissing a touching. When we finally made our way down Lindsay and Jackie were sitting at the dinning room table with loaded plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toasts and cups of coffee. I grinned like an idiot at Yulia's ecstatic face as she looked at her loaded plate rubbing her belly. I quickly prevented her from reaching the table when I stepped in front of her and wrapped my arms around her kissing her senseless, the girls hollered and whopped at this and as we parted I heard my phone going off...it was Christina's ringtone once again. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

As much as I didn't want to answer I knew how this would progress if I didn't, I signaled Yulia to start eating without me and grabbed my phone from the coffee table it sat on. I noticed it was no longer ringing and decided on a text message versus an actual phone call.

_What do you want? Leave me the fuck alone Christina, I don't care for your opinions or harassment anymore, just let me fucking be! _

I grabbed my phone and turned it to silence and threw it on the table again. When I reached the dinning room I noticed the girls were already started with breakfast and making light conversation, my plate was covered and I smiled at the thoughtfulness. I pulled the chair besides Yulia and shot her a quick smile as she diverted her attention from Jackie towards me for a second and returned my smile with one of her own.

"Is everything alright?" Lindsay asked and I nodded grabbing my fork ready to dig in  
>"Yeah, nothing important" I replied and started on my plate.<p>

After breakfast the girls excused themselves, they each had exams to present and had to rush out of the house bidding us farewell with promises of future hang outs. Yulia excused herself towards the shower and while she was gone I busied myself with doing the dishes. I was drying the seemingly expensive china when I felt Yulia's hands wrap around my waist, I closed my eyes and sighed dreamily already familiar with her scent and her warmness.

"You didn't have to do the dishes, I was gonna do them when I got out of the shower" she whispered in my ear, her hot breath giving me chills  
>"If I can do them, why not?" I replied as she kissed my neck my pulse quickening instantly<br>"Because you're my guest, guests aren't meant to do my housework" she countered, not yet abandoning the sexyness of her voice now suckling my earlobe  
>"Yulia Volkova if you don't stop this right now, I will not be responsible for my actions, or the subsequent showers you may have to endure" I replied as she chuckled in my ear and pulled away from me.<br>"Tease" I joked, sticking my tongue out as she sat on the counter, a now bitten apple in her hand  
>"Me? Never! I just like to play" she said and winked<br>"I swear you're the cutest thing" I said walking in between her dangling legs and briefly kissing her lips "Spend the day with me?"  
>"You sure?" she asked to which I nodded "Alright, but I need to drop my bike off at the mechanic, and I now know there's no way in hell I'm getting you on that thing, so wanna meet me at the mechanic after I drop it off?"<br>"Damn straight I'm not getting on that thing! Where's this mechanic at?" I asked

After I received directions, kissed the raven haired goodbye and hailed a cab, I felt distinctively alone. I decided to go for coffee and then change since Yulia had given me a few hours before I had to go pick her up. I sat down on a table near the window and pondered on how was I going to make this work. I had been so open and unrestricted about the opinions and views over homosexuality that I believed were right, and now, now I'm just so unclear about everything. Most people in my situation would jump towards the conclusion, _I'm gay, so no more homophobia,_ but I'm not gay, if I was I wouldn't be a homophobe as big of one as I am, or was... Frustrated I stood up paid for my coffee and left, eager to get changed and meet up with Yulia. I walked to my apartment as I reached my door I noticed there was a sticky note on it, I quickly took it in my hand and unlocked my door. As it swung open my bags dropped to the floor as well as my jaw, my eyes watered as I looked around and saw in the state my apartment was. All my furniture was turned over, my lamps had been smashed, my kitchen had all the cabinets open, all the china on the floor, the desk, picture frames and tv were broken, I ventured a step inside and noticed my room had been vandalized as well, there was even spray paint on the walls, crude drawings of vaginas and the word **Dyke** in bold red letters all over my room. My knees gave way and I dropped to the floor crying, everything I owned and loved was either taken or broken. _How did they know? How would they know?_ **YULIA** my mind seemed to scream, she was the only one that knew, her and her friends. With shaky hands I dialed the number I had etched into memory already and waited, trying to control my sobs...

"Hey gorgeous, I'm running a little late, there was a slight drizzle and I didn't wanna get wet are you on your way?" she answered cheerfully, I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried my best to come across normal  
>"Yulia, have you told anyone about last night?" my tone serious, my heart hammering in my chest as I looked upon the destruction hoping this girl wasn't responsible<br>"No, never" she said forcefully noticing the graveness in my voice "I am a gentleman, and what happens between us is between you and me Elena, no one else"  
>"What about Lindsay and Jackie, could they have told someone?" I asked my eyes watering once more<br>"No, I highly doubt it they're very private about their things and mine, besides they've been taking those exams since they left, they had day-long midterms, why?" I sighed and a sob escaped "Lena please, what's going on? Are you hurt?" I could hear the panic begin to rise in her voice  
>"I'm not physically hurt, no" I answered as my lip quivered, I had no strength to mascaraed my feelings anymore<br>"Are you home? I'm near, screw the shop I'll be there in 5 minutes, you want me to stay on the phone with you?" there was a fierceness in her voice I had not yet heard and the sounds of her motorcycle brought me back to reality  
>"Yulia I'm fine, please be careful on that thing, please hang up" I pleaded while I heard the bike go faster<br>"Calm down, I know what I'm doing" she grunted and seconds later I heard her bike shut off, the sound of her keys and running "I'm here, I'm here"

Her last 'here' I heard from my door, I turned around just in time to see her shocked expresion as the apartment came into view. One look at her face told me she had nothing to do with this, and the last remains of apprehension vanished from my body, no this had been someone else.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she asked as she scooped me up from the floor and held me in her arms, my tears ran freely down my face now as the magnitude of the situation hit me.  
>"How did this happen?" I kept asking as she tried to soothe me running her fingers through my hair and whispering sweet nothings in my ear.<br>"Have you called the police yet? Do you have any idea of why was this done, or why?" she asked calmly  
>"I haven't called, there's a big clue as to why in my bedroom, I don't know who though" I said through my sobs, much more calmer now, still hiccuping from my intense crying.<br>"I'm gonna go have a look, you can stay here if it's too much" she said cupping my face and kissing my forehead  
>"No, I'm coming with you" I said as I flipped my phone to call the campus police with my free hand I held Yulia's and the both of us made our way to my room. I heard a gasp come from her perfectly pouted lips as she saw what was written and I finished my conversation with the officer saying they'd be here in no time, not to touch anything. When I turned to look at her, her eyes were watered and her free fist was balled into a fist, white knuckles and all. I turned to her and made her face turn so we were looking into each other's eyes.<br>"This is all my fault" she said sounding defeated  
>"What?" I asked confused searching her eyes for answers<br>"If we, if I hadn't been so eager on finding you after we first met...if I hadn't walked into your life... you'd be safe Lena. It would have been better if I had never met you" she said remorsefully looking down at her shoes, I lifted her chin up forcefully, my eyes burning into hers with the intensity of my anger.  
>"Never, ever again will you blame yourself for something like this. Do you regret being with me?" she shook her head 'no' rapidly "Then never suggest that my life would have been better without you Volkova, cause it wouldn't, no matter what happens, today you have shown me that you are a rare gem in my life" I said firmly and kissed her forcefully, trying to explain my feelings with my lips.<p>

When the officers arrived they let me pack two small duffel bags of my stuff while being carefully watched by the forensics team. They made the suggestion I stayed with relatives or friends while they analyzed the scene and that I'd be out of my home for at least two weeks, maybe more depending on the processing process and the demands for the forensics team. I walked out of the apartment drained from all the intrusion with questions and charades. One of those questions burning my mind as well as my answer...

"_Miss Katina due to the nature of the messages and what we assume is the motive behind the attack, we have to ask you... what is your sexual preference, are you a lesbian?" the officer asked almost apologetically, I felt Yulia squeeze my shoulder at this and my mind reeled, if I said 'no' which was my obvious nature then more questions would arise as to why were the messages there and even the presence of Yulia being here would be questioned, I was sure I was taking too much time to answer and that I didn't have to answer my identity issues right this very second, but still my mind couldn't help it.  
>"Yes, I am" I answered as if it had been my answer all my life, I heard Yulia semi-choke behind me but the officer seemed satisfied with the answer and nodded thanking me for my time and leaving.<br>"Not a word" I warned my raven girl and pulled her outside with my stuff _

"I continue to be car less so, a cab would be our best bet, I'll call one right now so we can get out of here" she said picking up her cell phone to dial the cab company  
>"Where are we going Yuls, I need to call my mother or something, I need a place to stay" I said a bit aggravated by the fact that my mother would, in the end, ask too many questions<br>"Non-sense you're staying with me, if there's a fiber of your body that thought I was going to leave you out of my sight with a psycho on the loose like this how wrong you were" she replied rapidly before turning her attention back to the cab company phone call. My eyes watered with emotion as I realized how caring was this woman towards me, how amazing she could be to me. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand, not caring really for who saw me or who cared and leaned into her kissing her lips softly. At first her expression was of disbelief as her eyes darted around to see who saw us, her eyes met mine with wonder and a smile split her face. She knew, without words, she knew I no longer cared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

I held the phone to my ear, as expected my mother had found out of what had happened, and also to be expected she was bickering onto the phone how crappy campus security was and if I was safe. I could have cared less about what my mother was saying, or what had happened to my apartment a few hours prior, since my thoughts were preoccupied by the lips suckling down my neck and the owner of those lips. I had to muster all my inner strength not to moan into this damn phone while the brunette straddled my hips and ravished my neck on her couch, I'm not stupid, after five minutes of struggling with my mother to hang up, she finally said her goodbyes and as soon as the end button was pressed my hand dropped the phone and flew to her hair pulling her to my lips. Her soft rosy lips came into contact with mine and a moan escaped my throat as our tongues explored one another. My hips involuntarily thrusted upwards as our kiss intensified and as she started unbuttoning my shirt her door was knocked upon. She growled like an animal displeased at the sudden interruption and despite of the flush and heat I felt on my face and southern parts of my body I laughed wholeheartedly at her reaction. She smiled and pecked my lips before heading off to answer her door, I don't know if it was the bashfulness I heard in her voice or the booming male tones from the door but I rapidly did my buttons and fixed my hair before walking up to meet her at the door, outside stood a guy a towering guy to say the least, with rich raven black hair and different blue eyes, when he saw me however a smile adorned his features and I had no doubt of who was standing in front of me. I looked up to the small apartment owner and she offered me a beaming smiled before grand-gesturing towards this guy and presenting us.

"Lena, this is my brother Frank, Frank this is Lena" she said happily  
>"Why hello there" he said with a rather seductive tone<br>"Back off Frank" Yulia barked at him which seemed to confuse him to no end  
>"Damn it Yulia, I told you already Shanna was a mistake, I can move on!" he snapped and I looked on amused at the sibling banter<br>"I get that you ass" Yulia shot at him "but you cannot move on with Lena, she's mine!-"

My heartbeat quickened at that statement, it wasn't romantic, it wasn't even poetic, it was a downright claim of territory, most women would be appalled to be treated as some toy, yet here I was soaring from what she said. Don't get me wrong I knew Yulia cared for me and liked me to some extent, but to hear those words utter from her lips, claiming me as hers, made me feel downright special.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry" he muttered before she had a chance to say anything else "I am behaving like such a jackass lately!" he stretched out his hand which I took "It's nice to meet you I'm sorry"  
>"Nice to meet you too" I replied shaking his hand and laughing<br>"Wow Volkova, this one's amazing!" he bantered to his sister as she beamed proudly and wrapped her arms around my waist, I blushed a deeper red than usual and they both laughed  
>"Are you coming in dork, or are you staying outside all day?" she asked with her head on my shoulder<br>"well, no, I came over to tell you that I need you to come by my apartment later and help me out with this song I have been writing, my voice seems all wrong for it, I think yours would do better, I have it all written up chords and everything, so all you have to do is sing. I just dropped by to ask you, I need to go meet Will at the barber shop, we can't get out haircuts alone." he explained  
>"When will you guys grow out of the identical twins bullshit?" she asked laughing "fine, I'll be by your place tomorrow so make sure it doesn't smell"<br>"It won't" he beamed at her and I could have sworn I was looking at Yulia.  
>"Pleasure meeting you" he said kissing my cheek and then kissing and hugging his sister before he left<p>

Yulia closed the door and pinned me to the nearest wall with a mischievous grin on her face, her eyes dark with anticipation  
>"Where were we?" she asked as she came closer<br>"Down Volkova" I said and kissed her lightly the anticipation leaving her body  
>"Not in the mood anymore?" she asked nonchalantly<br>"Well, kind of distracted, really" I said hoping she'd bite  
>"By what?" she said pulling me over to the couch where she laid and pulled me on top of her<br>"You, of course" I said and kissed her nose "By the things you say"  
>"Did I say something wrong?" she asked troubled<br>"No, you said something sweet, in a way" I said and ventured a look into her sapphire pools  
>"Yeah?" she asked confused<br>"You said I was yours" I replied with a smile, her time to blush came and she stammered  
>"Well...im sorry...that came out wrong...didn't it...I must've sounded like a jerk...-" I cut her off with my lips crashing into hers, and as the kiss intensified and I felt her loosen up I pulled away<br>"Shut up, everything is fine" I mumbled between quick pecks of her lips  
>"Lena, I realized I haven't done things properly and I fucking like you a lot, I wanna get everything right..." she said breaking our last lightning kiss "Would you be my girlfriend, and properly be mine?"<p>

For a moment it felt like the world stood still and every inch of my being was on fire, it was such an indescribable feeling that the word bliss comes to mind, she looked kind of worried as if I'd turn her down and I smiled widely and kissed her with all the passion I had for her. When we parted, panting and with swollen lips I looked into her eyes

"I'm already yours Volkova, but if you want the title, I would love to be your girlfriend" I said with a smile, she pulled me by the nape of my neck and kissed me passionately once more.  
>"Am I going too fast?" she asked with genuine concern<br>"No, you're perfect" I said and I meant it, she was perfect to me, our lips once again met and words were forgotten.

Soon our kiss had turned intoxicating and she was sitting up with me straddling her hips, our lips locked in a battle for dominance as our hands roamed freely against our bodies. I felt her bite my bottom lip and I pulled back snatching it from her teeth, I grabbed fistfuls of her hair and pulled her hair back attacking her exposed neck making her moan loudly. I ran my hands to the front of her shirt and tugged at the hem pulling it off effortlessly, I continued my trail of kisses down her collarbone and chest until I reached her bra I took it off and pulled her towards me, her perky breasts inside my mouth and like a hungry kid I suckled greedily on what had been offered me. She quickly tugged at my clothes and I complied, once again straddling her, completely naked now as her hands roamed my body and her eyes drank me up, I pulled her hair once more and attacked the pulse point on her neck, knowing it was her weak spot. Her panting and moaning had me in some sort of ecstasy as I continued my travel down her body. I applied pressure on her shoulders and pushed her back as I unbuttoned her jeans and in one swift motion left her naked for my eyes to drink up, she looked at me from heavy lids and I noticed, that last night hadn't been as drunken as I supposed it had been. I smiled and attacked her lips with my own as my hand found her already wet and pulsing center, I pulled back from her lips and started tracing her lower lips with my finger looking at her expressions as I teased her, when I thought for sure she'd had enough teasing I plunged two digits in her inadvertently, her loud gasp as her eyes rolled to the back of her head was intoxicating for me and I captured her lips with mine once more muffling her moans as I pummeled her core, I worked a steady rhythm and her moans filled the apartment as they turned into screams, I had introduced a third finger along the way as her screams got louder with lustful instructions 'deeper', 'faster' would be all that consumed the room besides the sound of skin on skin, my grunts and her moans. Suddenly her hand was on my crotch catching me by surprise, she cupped it and then I felt her fingers inside of me, making a steady rhythm that matched my own. I felt my pace quicken before hers did and in seconds I was moaning as loud as she was with her fingers deep inside me. My hips moved involuntarily and started riding her hand as she trusted her hips against mine matching my movements, our lips locked as I felt her fill me up with a third finger I broke from her mouth gasping loudly and moaning with every movement, at this pace I'd be spent before she ever was. I sped my hand motions as she screamed in ecstasy for a moment lost, her fingers still but deep inside me, I relished the feeling and as soon as she caught up with herself her hand started her ministrations again, shaking with anticipation, unsteady as I knew she was close. I lowered my upper body onto hers, our breasts touching as our hands moved deep withing eachother and I started nibbling her earlobe and licking inside her ear, whispering all sorts of things into her head, at the one that seemed to make her breath catch in her throat I continued

"You like that hunh?" I asked her moaning my words as I felt her add another finger, my body trembling from the pleasure "you like it when I fuck you, don't you? You like it when I fuck you hard"

I could see her eyes fog over as I covered her lips with mine, she went still inside me and I rocked my han deeper and harder knowing she was about to cum, her throat produced a gradual moan as it turned into a scream of my name when it passed her lips, her walls contracting against my fingers as I felt her tremble underneath me gasping for air and searching for my lips at the same time. When our lips met I felt her fingers move inside me with a vengeance, faster, deeper stronger and my lips wouldn't produce the words to describe the pleasure this woman was giving me. All of the sudden I was on my back, she had flipped us over and was now on top of me pummeling her fingers into me, my whole body rocking at the intensity of the pleasure, I was so close. She leaned closer and sucked my neck, undoubtedly leaving a mark on it, I raised my hands to her back trying to grab hold of anything at all as the force of my orgasm hit me. I heard her hiss as I screamed her name and seconds after her lips were upon mine once again both of us panting from what had seemed like the greatest pleasure of my life.

"It just keeps getting better and better with you, doesn't it?" I asked jokingly when I had regained my breath  
>"It'll always be better with me than without me baby" she said smirking and kissing my shoulder, playfully nipping it.<p>

After we settled down, Yulia laid on my chest drawing lazy circles on my skin, we were playing twenty questions, just talking about anything to know more of eachother. Somehow I knew, no matter what else I came to know about her, I already wanted her in my life immeasurably. She snapped me back from my thoughts with a question that pulled me into my childhood

"How come you never wanna get on my bike?" she asked innocently  
>"The opportunity hadn't presented itself, not that I'd be running towards one, I'm dead afraid of them" I said<br>"Why?" she asked propping herself on her elbows to better look at my face  
>"I guess it's because when I was around five or six, me and my dad were driving down the highway and there was this huge traffic jam because of an accident, and when we got to pass by the only remaining lane there were pieces of metal all around and 'a dummy' with lots of boo boos with a helmet on. Now I know he was dead, and what was around him was a bike he had been speeding and lost control. It left an impresion on me to say the least and I thought once I grew old enough to comprehend what had happened that I would never become him, it'd be as simple as avoiding motorcycles all together." I finished solemnly not noticing I had shed some tears<br>"You won't Lena, you're a real smart girl, you wouldn't do something stupid like that" she said while she held cleared my tears comfortingly "and look, I have a bike, I have had bikes since I was 16, and I'm all in one piece"  
>"Promise me, you'll never do anything stupid on that bike Yulia, I can't loose you" I pleaded<br>"I promise" she said, I could tell she meant it as well "You won't lose me Lena, I'm not going anywhere"  
>"Good, because I intend on having you around for a very long fucking time" I said smiling as I kissed her.<p>

Yulia had fallen asleep atop me and I watched t.v. comfortably playing with her dark locks when my phone vibrated on the floor, I quickly flipped it to see what it was when I saw a text from George.

_Lena, Christina has jumped off the deep end, seriously... we need to talk asap, I don't care where you are or what you are doing this is important._

_Love,  
>G<em>

For some reason a knot formed in the pit of my stomach as I read the message once more. This was serious, and not giving it attention was not going to make it go away, I had to face what was going on, no matter how silly Christina was being.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

After a quick shower and settling Yulia in bed I grabbed her spare keys and left her apartment back to campus, me and George were going to meet up in the coffee shop not far from my apartment. As I got off the cab letting the night air caress my face I passed by a familiar red Ducati, I smiled thinking of my baby back home sound asleep and sighed looking towards the bright red paint and skimming my fingers atop it while I passed. Upon my arrival I noticed George was disheveled and deeply troubled, as soon as I reached the table he stood and pulled me into a crushing hug, with what seemed to be relief, flowing from his stance.

"Lena, it's so good to see you...I heard what happened in your apartment, I can't believe this" he said sitting with shaking hands  
>"I couldn't believe it either, you...George you look so disheveled, what's wrong?" I asked genuinely worried about him<br>"I can't take this anymore Lena, Christina has gone off her rocker big time... I don't know what it is, but all of the sudden she went yesterday to protest the disbandment of U.A.H. enraged about homosexuals getting our way, and now-"  
>"George what?" I interrupted him taken aback<br>"I know, she's crazy!" he said seemingly too caught up with what he was talking about to notice  
>"George, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to set aside the homophobic image you have of me, and answer truthfully" I instructed as he nodded "George, are you gay?"<br>"What, why would you ask that!" he asked appalled, but now I could see, it was not hate but fear  
>"George" I said holding his hand across the table reassuringly "Please, be honest with me, are you gay?"<br>"I..." he looked across the table, our eyes met and I knew the truth before his lips muttered such "I am" he said as he looked down to the table defeated "I'm sorry"  
>"There's no need to be sorry, why didn't you stand up to us all these years! You had to be going through hell!" I exclaimed<br>"I.. was scared... I decided if I ignored it, it'd go away" he said as tears brimmed his eyes I stood and hugged him tightly "I thought you would hate me, like you hate us all"  
>"I could never hate you George, I love you, you're my brother from another mother, I could never ever hate you" I said cradling him in my arms a few tears running down my cheeks as well.<p>

That's when I realized all the pain and suffering he had to endure, because of me and people like me, because of people that didn't understand that George was human, that he couldn't help what he felt, that Yulia was amazing even if she did like girls, that I, Elena Sergeevna Katina couldn't help but falling for a woman, that it just happened and it didn't make...us...less, we were the same as any other human being. How many people had been denied of chances for who they loved, how could I have been so blind to see the George in those people, to see the Yulia in them, to not accept them as they were. I stood frozen in my spot at the revelation I had just had and wondered how long it would've taken me to realize who I really was if Yulia hadn't come into my life. I held George at arms length and wiped his tears away smiling at him.

"George I want you to meet a very important person in my life, someone that has opened my eyes to so many things and so many truths" I finished as he sniffled his eyes drying as he smiled at me happy for me  
>"He must be really lucky" he said and I laughed at his assumption<br>"No, I'm the lucky one...she is just perfect" I said thinking about my girlfriend  
>"..." his jaw hit the floor, I could see how he desperately searched my eyes to see if this was a cruel joke on him, but he only found the truth behind my words "Lena, are you gay?"<br>"I..I am" and as the words left my mouth a sense of pride filled me only matched by the feeling of being able to call Yulia mine, I felt so free and detached from what I had made myself life like for so many years, preventing me from seeing the real me, the true me.  
>"Wow, I didn't know..." he said still in shock "don't get me wrong I am so happy for you, it's just such a... wait a minute! Is this the Yulia chick you talked to Christina about?" suddenly I was scared, his face held the worry previous from our conversation and I could feel my heart drop<br>"Yes, but Christina didn't know her, she just knew what I had talked about her...right?" I asked as he grimaced with my confirmation  
>"Remember the day we met at the common rooms?" I nodded, my eyes watering from dread "We were walking out of the common rooms after saying our goodbyes and she said she forgot a book or something, I quietly followed her and noticed she wasn't looking for anything, instead she was watching you talking with this blue eyed brunette, she didn't look happy, specially when she noticed I had seen her"<br>"I need to know if she's up to something, or whatever it is, I can't let anything happen to Yulia" I said trying to fight the lump in my throat "Oh my God, it was her! She was the one that trashed my apartment!"  
>"We need to notify campus police Lena, we need to get her for this, she's mad with hate, she was going to round up the former members of U.A.H. to protest at the dyke march, but now, I'm not so sure how harmless that manifestation might be... I'm scared of her Lena" all my thoughts were on Yulia however menacing Christina was towards me, I was afraid for Yulia.<br>"How...how do you know this?" I asked trying to gather my reeling thoughts  
>"She tried to make me help her, and I stood up for myself and said no, that she was taking this too far, that she should just let them be" he said not desperately pacing, while I quickly pulled the phone from my bag and dialed Yulia's number "I should have stopped her"<br>"You wouldn't be able to, she is blind with hate" I said desperately knowing the rings on Yulia's phone were slowly edging towards her voice mail "Damn it Yuls"  
>"She ain't picking up?" he asked his face full of worry as I shook my head and dialed a different number<br>"Hello? Lindsay? It's Lena, oh...hi Jackie...no it's ok, I just wanted to know if you guys have heard from Yulia, I left her sleeping and came to meet up with a friend at campus, but now I can't reach her" I explained as Jackie took in the information "You'd do that for me? How long? Alright, I'll call you in ten minutes" and with that I hung up  
>"What?" George demanded worried<br>"Jackie, Lindsay's girlfriend is gonna go over the apartment and see if she's there, Lindsay is Yulia's best friend" I explained  
>"Come on, let's go over to the campus police and tell them of our suspicions and what we've tied together" he suggested but I felt I couldn't move without knowing about Yulia first<br>"You go on ahead, I'll wait for Jackie's answer and decide what to do then" at his desperate look I quickly added "I'll call you once I know, alright?"  
>"Lena, please be careful, Christina is off he rocker, where does Yulia live?" he asked<br>"Around 13 blocks up, why?" I asked knowing what he was going to say, and dreading every minute of it  
>"All blocks around campus are blocked to heavy traffic because of the march today, traffic is impossible no cabs or cars and trucks, the trek will take you a while on foot, please let me know before you do something stupid, I can't lose you" he said as he hugged me<br>"I love you George, thank you" I said as I kissed his cheek, he took a huge sigh and smile  
>"Don't worry about it girl, I love you too babeh" he said in the most flamboyant way I could ever imagine, I smiled in disbelief<br>"I'm so happy I can be myself with you" he said kissing my cheek and turning to leave hurriedly towards the campus security office

Seconds after his departure my phone rang, it read Lindsay, I sighed relieved and picked up hurriedly.

"Yulia?"  
>"No, it's Jackie, Yulia isn't here she isn't anywhere near the apartment, I've looked and looked, called her mobile and nothing" she said apologetically as my heart sank "Is something wrong Lena?"<br>"I...it's a long story Jackie but we need to find Yulia, grab Lindsay and go to all the places she frequents, please find her for me" I pleaded with desperation  
>"I will, relax Lena, maybe she went to the dyke march and can't hear her phone" she offered before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. Just then another call came through scaring the life out of me, it was Yulia, I sighed relieved and picked up mid-ring.<br>"Baby, where are you, I left you in bed and now I couldn't find you, I was so scared..."  
>"You should be" ice ran cold in my veins as I heard Christina's voice on the other line<br>"You whore, what have you done with Yulia, I swear you do something to her, I will kill you you hear me you fucking cunt?" I screamed into the phone getting looks from bystanders walking down the street  
>"There's no time for threats Elena, so you love this little whore?" she asked as I heard Yulia's muffled sobs in the background<br>"What do you want Christina? Why not come to me, why get her involved?" I asked gritting my teeth  
>"What do I want?" she screamed enraged "I want you to be fucking normal, to be the Lena I knew, not the sick fuck you have been replaced with, and the only way for me to do that is by eliminating her, don't you see? Don't you see what she turned you into? Can't you see how she corrupted you?" I looked around in a panic, where was she? Where did she have Yulia?<br>"Listen to me Christina, let her go and things will go back to normal, we will be like we always were" I tried  
>"Bullshit Katina, I can see right through you, I can hear the desperation in your voice, you'd say anything for this bitch to be safe" she said and I heard Yulia's muffled screams in the back, tears ran down my face, I was helpless. "I will see how benevolent I feel within the next 15 minutes and then call you back, we'll see if she's still breathing" and with that the line went dead.<p>

Without noticing I was now standing next to her red Ducati, tears ran freely down my cheeks in desperation. My phone rang and I saw a text message

_Lena, I almost forgot, Yulia's phone has a tracking system in case it's stolen the reference number is 221623 if you text that number to her cell phone it'll reply her exact location, the phone won't receive the text, the service just needs you to text that number for authentication so it'll stay between us _ _  
>-Lindsay<em>

If I could've jumped through the phone and kiss the woman I would've. I rapidly inputted the number and waited for it to give me the location. _what if Yulia was dead already?...NO STOP! SHE ISN'T DEAD_ I saw George was calling and I picked up rapidly trying to gush out what happened as quickly as I could

"Damn it Lena, are you sure?" he asked desperately  
>"Yes, it's what she told me, I'm tracking Yulia's phone and see where she is, please tell them at the police or something we need to get to her" I exclaimed as the phone beeped signaling I had a text, I read quickly and hope filled my heart "George she's not far from her house around three blocks from it, I forwarded the address to you, the cops need to get there in 15 minutes or she will kill her, I have no doubt in my mind she will!" I exclaimed<br>"Wait the message just got here, give me a second..." I waited as I heard him talking to the officers, I paced around disbelieving what was happening "Lena, they can't get there in less than an hour, all roads are blocked!" he exclaimed and my sobs took over, the desperation I felt washing over my thoughts  
>"No! George you have to convince them, she can't be taken from me!" I exclaimed staggering backwards and almost toppling over tripping on a large object behind me.<p>

I turned and saw it, I felt the spare keys in my pocket and wiped my tears away determined. "If you won't get to her on time I will" I said hanging up and unlocking the helmet she kept strapped to the back of the bike, I placed it on my head and straddled the monster of a bike. My mind reverted to when I was 17, my father had tried giving me classes on how to safely ride a motorcycle to see if it would quell my fears, it did no such thing in fact I was even more scared after he made me get on one, but now in this very second I thanked the heavens for my father's insistence over the fucking classes. I looked at this one and noticed it wasn't so different from the one my father acquired for my classes I turned the key and felt the motor come to life, I knew by the way it had started it was way more powerful than the one I had been on. I quickly turned the left hand handle towards me and floored my left foot setting it in first, I pulled the right hand handle and sped forwards, in no time I was speeding through the sidewalks and swerving between cars, desperate to get to the address embedded in my head, praying that Yulia was still safe. My phone rang in my pocket undoubtedly Yulia's ringtone, yet I could not for the life of me let go of the handle to answer, I was petrified. The phone insisted twice but I was just a block away, just one more intersection and I was there. I floored the gas trying to sprint the last remaining distance when a loud sound came from my left, as I turned all I saw was a flash of white lights. I felt myself fly off the bike and it seemed like seconds and years as I fell into the pavement, when my body finally collided with the asphalt everything hurt. I felt something warm tickling the side of my face and assumed it was blood, I could taste it in my mouth as well, my tears fell freely as a deep sleep threatened to take over me, I knew I was dying, my body was telling me that much, but all I could think was about her, and if she was still alive. It hurt to cry and I desperately tried to cling to my life as it faded slowly from focus, my bloody lips opened before the darkness consumed me completely, the sounds of sirens too far from my conscious mind...

"Yulia, **I love you**"

THE END...


	11. Chapter 11 EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

Everything was so dark, and it hurt to move, everything hurt, but most of all, it hurt to breathe. The nauseating smell of blood filled my nostrils and in the distance I heard voices. I was scared but I managed to open my eyes, a paramedic was kneeling in front of me shinning a flash light to my eyes.

"Can you hear me? Blink once for yes, two for no" so I blinked once "Great! I don't want you to try and move, understand?" another single blink "Good, now my name is Joshua, do you remember what happened?" a single blink was given to the friendly paramedic and he gave me a sympathy smile "we're taking you to the hospital, I'm going to sedate you to be able to move you without any pain, are you allergic to any medication?" two blinks "Any medical conditions?" two blinks "this might hurt" he said before I felt a slight prick on my arm and then everything faded to black once more.

I heard the beeping of the monitor before I could comprehend where I was, once the stale cold air and the alcohol aroma filled my nose I realized where I was. I opened my eyes and sighed looking at the hospital ceiling trying to recollect my thoughts when I heard the rooms door open. I looked over and saw it was my mother, I was surprised to see her here on such a short notice, but expected nothing else from her. She was disheveled and her eyes were all swollen from crying I managed to give her a small smile and she smiled between tears. She held my hand and stroked it comfortingly, even though everything still hurt. I opened my mouth but her finger silenced me.

"No, don't try and talk...are you thirsty?" she asked and I nodded, she pulled a bottle of water from her purse and placed a straw into it giving me to sip on. I loved how she carried practical things on her purse. "I can't believe this" she admitted defeated as she took a seat next to me. A knock on the door and I flinched terribly she looked at me concerned and stood to open the door, a police officer was there followed by who I assumed was my doctor.

"Mam, I'd like to ask her a few private questions if you don't mind" the policeman said to my mother, she nodded and with one last lingering look at me she left, the doctor fussed around me and checked my vitals, he smiled at me and I offered a small smile in return, he beamed back at this.  
>"I'm glad you're feeling better we thought we were gonna lose you a couple of times, I'm amazed of your recovery, hang in there sport" he said and with that and a smile he left me and the officer alone, the officer sat on the chair my mother had previously been on and let out a long sigh before beginning.<br>"Hello, I'm officer Fitzpatrick, but you can call me Joe" he offered a smile and his hand and carefully I shook it, my hand throbbed and I grimaced "Doctor says you can sit up, would you like that?"  
>"Yes please" my voice sounded foreign to me, I felt so confused about everything, who was here and who wasn't, my mother was here, but where was my father? My friends? Where was she, did she know I was in the hospital? Does she know...<br>"I'm gonna ask you a series of questions, and I know you have had a long traumatic experience, we just wanna sort things out once and for all, alright?"  
>"How long have I been here?" I asked suddenly<br>"It's your second day here, you have been out of it" he said with a sympathetic face  
>"Does she know I'm here?" I asked "my girlfriend?"<br>"Let's leave that for after I'm done with my questions shall we?" he proposed gently and I nodded  
>"Please in your own words, what happened on Wednesday since the breaking of the apartment on campus housing?" he asked intrigued<br>"Me and my girlfriend took a cab to the apartment after being released by forensics, we had the afternoon to ourselves mostly" I stopped as a lump formed in throat  
>"I know it's hard, but we need this information, I'm sorry honey" he said comfortingly and I wiped off my tears and gave him a sad smile<br>"It's just, I haven't heard of her since that day, it's hard" I explained "I fell asleep on the couch, but when I awoke around 7:30pm or so I was in my bed, she was gone and had left me a note on my side table saying she'd be back in an hour, two at most and that if I needed anything to call her..."

**Flashback**

I smiled to myself at the note Lena had left me, I held it over my chest and sighed, _God I like this girl so damn much_. I grabbed some clothes and made my way into the bathroom for a nice shower. I stepped out fully dressed and drying my hair with a towel, looking at the clock I figured the march would be on TV so I flipped it on. I picked up my phone, deciding what to text Lena, I wanted to know where she was so I could go surprise her, but I didn't know if she wanted some time alone for herself. I put the phone back on my dresser and put on some boots, I wanted to go get my bike at campus, the streets were crowded and a walk seemed nice in this weather. I placed my cell phone in my pocket to go grab a jacket when my door was knocked upon. I smiled it must be one of the girls that forgot their key. I looked through the peephole and saw a familiar looking girl on the otherside of the door, yet I could not place where had I seen her before.

"Who is it?" I asked before anything else  
>"Hey, I'm Christina, a friend of Lena and she took some of my books earlier, I think she mixed them up with hers" she said and that's when I remembered, I had seen her at the commons with Lena and some guy, I opened the door and let her through.<br>"Lena isn't in yet, but you could see if any of the books she brought are the ones you're looking for." I said and led her to where Lena had stashed her college books alongside mine. For a moment I looked to where our college books blended with each other, her psychology books mixed in with my theater ones and some of her notes carelessly thrown where mine were, our scribbles amusing me, her tidy scrawl next to my chicken scratch and I knew that this could be our reality, not just our books but our clothes mixed in together, our favorite foods side by side on the pantry, I wanted her here with me always. My thoughts were disturbed when I felt her grab my arms and pin them behind me, I struggled but she smashed me face first into the wall, breaking my nose and tightening the plastic cuffs around my wrist. I was confused, wasn't this Lena's friend?  
>"You stupid fucking dyke, had to go and make my friend a fucking dyke too, huh, you fucking abomination, sick motherfucker" she muttered angrily spitting on me as she gagged me "I will kill you"<p>

My blood ran cold, I had no doubt in my mind this chick was going to kill me. I struggled and this earned me a kick in the ribs with her steel toed boot that undoubtedly at least cracked my rib. Tears of pain and desperation ran down my face, how could she want to kill me for being with Lena! She covered my mouth and nose with a cloth and everything went black.

When I woke back up I was muffled, I saw she had my phone in her hands and I was helpless as she called Lena, I was scared Lena would come after me, that was the last thing I wanted. I tried to scream not to come, to get help but not to come, but all that was heard where muffled incoherent screams. I looked around to see we were in an abandoned apartment full of debris and broken wood, and trash. I was sweating and nauseous, I had caked blood on my mouth and face, my nose throbbed painfully and uncomfortably and my vision was blurred. After she hung up with Lena she turned to me and smiled, that smile etched itself in my mind forever.

"We're gonna play a little game, how many bullets does it take to kill a dyke in 15 minutes" she said as she raised a 9mm and cocked it. I knew I was done for right then and there. Tears fell from my eyes at the thought of this being my death, my brothers, my friends -oh god- my mama and papa and then there was Lena, I couldn't die now after everything, I couldn't die now... I had to, at least, tell her I loved her. I struggled my weight on my feet and charged against my attacker, her gun going off and my ear ringing badly, but I managed to get her to the floor, she punched my jaw hard but I headbutted her hard enough to stun her, I noticed my side was bleeding, the bitch had shot me! But there was no time to think about that, I painfully but expertly pushed my left arm as far to the right as possible dislocating my shoulder, I rotated my right wrist clockwise withing the handcuff as it cut into my skin, I curled my right wrist making my left arm tugged upward at the same time, I scraped my soulder blade with my right arm until both of my hands were behind my neck, tucked my chin to my chest, brought the crook of my right arm over my head and pop the handcuffs around the left forearm I brought my left arm down in front, in seconds my hands were in front of me just when the bitch grabbed the gun again. She shot three times and then jammed, one caught me in the shoulder I had dislocated and I hissed in pain as I dropped on one knee to the floor, the second one missed me by inches and the third one by a foot or so. I growled in frustration and gritted my teeth trying hard not to think of the pain that was to come, I balled my fists and struck her in the head with the handcuffs making a huge gash, she looked disoriented for a minute before her eyes focused on me once more. I was tired, my breathing was shallow and I couldn't comprehend why I was having peripheral vision, but I had to fight this, I was not dying today. I charged at her once more trying to take the gun away from her, it struck the window sill and went off catching me on the hip. I dropped to the floor angry about my luck and struggled towards the gun now lying on the floor, she kicked my face once more as we struggled on the floor and blood fell from my nose freely once more, I was seeing stars and 3 pairs of guns. Luckily I made my way to the right one just as she swung a plank of wood from the many lying around on the floor, as soon as it collided with my head the shot went off, dead center on her forehead. Everything went black once more.  
><strong>ENDS FLASHBACK<strong>

"Next thing I knew there was a paramedic giving me instructions, and here I am" I tried to shrug but my shoulder screamed in pain.  
>"Miss Volkova we found paraphernalia in your attackers apartment believed to be pieces for a homophobic attack, a large scale one, a mass shooting to be exact, there were blueprints of the college you guys attended to and enough equipment to enable all exits, we believe that if you hadn't shot her when you did she could have been the next Seung-Hui Cho. This is an open-shut case for us, thank you for your time, I'll advise your mother she can come in." he said and just like that left.<p>

I pondered on what he had said, she was going to kill everyone on campus. I tried shaking my head to take the thoughts out of my head, but the panic rat had been let loose with a vengeance inside my head. As soon as my mother peered into the room I voiced my thoughts

"Where's Lena Mama? I need to see Lena" I plead with tears in my eyes, everything had been so overwhelming I just needed my girlfriend to comfort me and pamper me 'til I got better "I was so scared of never seeing her again" I added and looked up to my mother, she sobbed harder and louder at my every word, until she was downright wailing holding tightly to my uninjured arm  
>"Oh my Devotchka" she sobbed "Lena tried getting to you that night, she got on your bike and sped through New York trying to get to you"<br>"No Mama, not Lena, never Lena in my bike you must be confusing her" I replied laughing out of nervousness, my mother never got like this, I wasn't hearing right, "Lena would never get on my bike, let alone know how to drive it!"  
>"Oh Yulia!" my mother exclaimed, and I could see the sorrow in her eyes as she held me tears fell from my eyes, she was trying to tell me that Lena was gone, wasn't she? I looked at her stunned<br>"Mama where's Lena, I need to see her!" I demanded trying to sit up  
>"Yulia don't struggle, you'll hurt yourself, please!" she said as she struggled with me trying to keep me still while I fought to get up, my eyes brimmed with tears, Lena couldn't be gone!<br>"She was crossing the intersection before where they found you and I suppose she ran a red light in her hurry-"  
>"No Mama!" I exclaimed still trying to get up as my sobs grew louder "Mama please don't lie to me, I need to see Lena!"<br>"A truck clipped her Yulia, she was trying to save you" she tried explaining once more as she struggled to keep me in bed.

My heart stopped at her words, my whole being felt cold, this couldn't be happening, I had made it, I had survived to get to her, she couldn't be gone. My eyes met my mother's and I knew what she was saying was the truth, I started shaking my head side to side my eyes wide in disbelief. The door opened and a man in full body scrubs came inside sighing loudly, he took one good look at what was going on and took his mask off, it was my father in his surgery outfit. He crossed the distance between the door and the bed in a heartbeat and with the carefulness of a doctor who knew exactly where my wounds were embraced me. I sobbed hysterically into his shoulder and I heard as he cried in my arms, I had never heard my father crying in my life. He pulled me at arms length and cupped my face in his hands kissing my forehead repeatedly

"My girl, my girl...I thought I had lost you... oh god" he exclaimed as he held me once more.  
>"Papa" I chocked trying to find the words for the deep sorrow I felt "Is she gone Papa?"<p>

His eyes searched mine and his grave face was replaced by his professional one. I looked up at him expectantly hoping against all odds.

"Yulia, I just came out of surgery, it had been a grueling 20 hour surgery and this is the second surgery we put her through." he gave me a smile "She's strong, her body is fighting and something tells me she wants to get back to you as well" my face lit up, there was hope "Now don't get me wrong, she is in extreme critical condition, not anywhere near stable so I cannot promise you she will be here the next hour, but as your father, and as a doctor I will do my best to keep her alive Yulia"  
>"Thank you Papa" I said as tears of joy ran down my face, it was small but there was hope "I need to see her"<br>"And you will in due time" he said

I hurried to the door as much as I could with the damn crutches I still had to use before I completely healed from my hip surgery. Will appeared at my side helping me beaming at me as we made our way through my new house. After the attack I just couldn't see the old place the same so my parents chipped in to help me out and get this new place that I thought would be just wonderful.

"Yulia, calm down you're gonna break your other leg" George exclaimed from the open door as he held it open. We met in the hospital while Lena was still 'un-insured' as the doctors said, a nice way to put she might die in the next five minutes, and became quick friends since day one. I grabbed his shoulder for support and joined Lindsay and Jackie on the front porch where they had been lounging with George and Will. I plopped down between them and grinned like an idiot.

"You are such a goof Volkova" Lindsay reprimanded as everyone else laughed at my antics when a silver Mercedes parked in front of my house, the woman behind the wheel quickly made her way to the porch and said hello to everyone, when she got to me she leaned down and kissed my forehead tenderly, like my mother would.  
>"How are you feeling?" she asked concerned<br>"Never been better" I said giddy as she gave me a warm smile, her eyes teared up and she hugged me tightly.  
>"Thank you for existing in my daughters life" she whispered in my ear, me eyes welled up and I squeezed her tightly<br>"Thank you for bringing her into this world Mrs. Katina" I said as we looked into each others eyes, she smiled and patted my head like you would to a small child and off she went undoubtedly to chat with my mother and help her prepare dinner.  
>"Well that's always a plus, Jackie's parents hate me!" Lindsay exclaimed but I hadn't heard her, I was halfway up and wobbling down the entryway, Frank caught up with me mid path and shot an accusatory look towards our brother, I could've cared less, all I could see was that black SUV my father loved making its steady way towards my house. I was grueling with anticipation, it had been too long. I rocked in the balls of my feet anxiously waiting for the SUV to park, when it was parked however I reached the back door faster than my father who was already out and reaching for the handle, he chuckled and said something that escaped me because here I was face to face with those marvelous greengray eyes that I adored so much, my eyes filled with tears and I could see hers as well...

~  
>I watched as her blue eyes assessed me, and it was like falling in love with her all over again, these grueling months of physical therapy and surgeries and treatments for the both of us had been excruciating, more even so for the fact that since the attack it was the first time we saw each other. My tears fell as I reached towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace, I relished the aroma of her skin and the way her small body fit so perfectly withing the contours of my own. A sob escaped me and she pulled back looking at me concerned, I laughed at this and pulled her towards me, our lips finally meeting in a much delayed kiss. Our lip lock turned into a full make out session until we heard a clearing of a throat. I looked up to see Oleg grinning like an idiot and my father right beside him looking bashful. Frank handed Yulia some crutches and I laughed at how comical she looked using them while Will picked me up and placed me into an awaiting wheelchair. I looked up at Oleg as if to protest, these months in and out of the hospital had bonded us so well he already knew me like he knew his daughter.<p>

"Now Lena, I AM aware you can walk, but it's all about the baby steps, remember?" he chastised as Yulia handed Oleg her crutches and grabbed a hold of the back of my wheelchair for support and rolled us into the new house with our friends in tow behind us. After the grand tour, which finished in our master bedroom, our friends and family quietly left closing the door behind them. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Yulia who stood there looking down into my eyes.

"You must hate it" I said running my hand through my buzzed short hair, a peach fuzz of bright orange  
>"I adore it Lena just as much as I adore you" she said and kissed my head, I had been so self conscious of this since they shaved it for the last surgery, but now having Yulia in front of me I realized how stupid I had been.<br>"Yulia lay down with me" I asked and she smiled doing as she was told she grabbed me into her arms careful with my legs and her hip she placed me in her chest. She had a wife beater on and I could make out the ugly scar from where I was told she got shot, one of many multiple wounds. To this day I wonder how is it we both survived. I looked up at her and smiled snuggling my face in the crook of her neck. A comfortable silence fell upon us and as the clock ticked away I felt I was in heaven being in her arms once more.  
>"Lena, how come you got on my bike?" she asked curious, but I knew Yulia, by now I knew Yulia better than I knew myself and I knew this had been a question she had been grueling about for a long time<br>"Because I needed to get to you Yulia, cause you needed me and whenever you need me I'll be there" I said placing a kiss on the scar upon her shoulder.  
>"I have something I have been needing to tell you since that day, it just felt wrong saying over the phone you know..." I nodded and raised my head in order that our eyes stared straight into each others "I love you Elena Sergeevna Katina, I love you more than I can be capable of loving someone in my entire life"<br>"I love you too Yulia, I love you more than I fear motorcycles" I said and she smiled pulling me closer bringing our lips together.

Somehow, someway I knew this was the beginning to the rest of our lives, I knew I would never be alone again because she would always be holding my hand along the way... That night she was almost taken from me, I died in the place of the one I loved trying to save her, but our bond, destiny and fate decided I got a free pass which I will cherish and honor until the day I truly die.


End file.
